


Последняя зима

by la_petrich



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Third Years
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_petrich/pseuds/la_petrich
Summary: Все вроде бы как прежде, только Куними на раз чаще хмурится, а Киндаичи чувствует себя одиноким Атлантом, и его руки устают держать все, что ему в них вложили.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira





	Последняя зима

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на день кинкуни 13.12, но с очень большим опозданием. Лучше поздно, чем никогда.

Последний первогодка покидает раздевалку, и дверь мягко щелкает замком от поднявшегося ветра. Солнце бросает четкие тени персикового цвета на металлические шкафчики. Киндаичи пытается встать так, чтобы на него хоть немного дуло из открытого окна, и заталкивает в сумку влажную форму.

— Они там подглядывают, да? — тихо спрашивает Куними. Он все еще не переоделся после тренировки. Как вышел из зала самый первый, развалился на низкой скамье, вытянув ноги, так и сидит до сих пор с постепенно пустеющей бутылкой отвратительно теплой воды в руках.

Киндаичи пожимает плечами. От одной мысли об этом его окатывает волной жара. Он не особо понимает — это традиция или его глупое желание? И была ли вообще когда-нибудь эта традиция? Вдруг просто череда совпадений.

— Мы… не обязаны ничего делать, — говорит он. — Если тебе нравится кто-то другой, то лучше делать это с ним. Ну, или с ней. Это все глупости, мы никому ничего не должны.

— Но они же смотрят, — Куними приоткрывает один глаз и пристально смотрит на Киндаичи. Строго, но с едва заметной хитрой улыбкой в уголке губ. Руки Киндаичи замирают над молнией сумки, собираясь ее застегнуть, и мелкая волнительная дрожь стекает по плечам до кончиков пальцев.

— Ты этого не хочешь.

Куними открывает второй глаз и прожигает Киндаичи взглядом насквозь. Не понятно, что именно в его виде такое сильное и будоражащее, что у Киндаичи приподнимаются волоски на руках и не хватает воздуха в легких. Это обычный Куними, каким он всегда был после тренировки — с упавшими на глаза мокрыми волосами, которые он полил водой из бутылки, с тяжелым усталым взглядом из-под нависших век, с опущенными плечами, ссутуленной спиной и покрасневшими расчесанными икрами.

Киндаичи смотрит на протертые наколенники, спущенные до лодыжек, и развязанные шнурки новых асиксов, чтобы заземлиться и успокоиться. Не выходит. Голос Куними низкий с хрипотцой — он всегда такой после тренировки, когда долго дышишь с открытым ртом и не имеешь возможности глотнуть воды. Сейчас этот голос звучит так не только от долгих упражнений с мячом, и Киндаичи не очень хорошо справляется с этой мыслью.

— Но ты хочешь, — говорит Куними.

— Даже если хочу, ты не обязан. Это не то, что…

— Я хочу.

Киндаичи снова смотрит на друга. Тот уже сидит прямо, упираясь ладонями в колени. Пустая бутылка воды отставлена в сторону, кроссовки и наколенники сброшены на пол. Куними плотно сжимает губы и смотрит снизу вверх.

— Ладно, — Киндаичи не совсем уверен, на что соглашается.

В следующий момент Куними оказывается перед ним, руки Куними на его плечах давят, заставляют съехать спиной по шкафчикам, и горячие губы прижимаются к губам. Сразу напористо, влажно, с языком.

В нос бьет запах пота и на языке оседает соль от долгого поцелуя, кожа горит там, где Куними касается его. Мышцы во всем теле вопят от усталости, кажется, бедра ощутимо дрожат, пытаясь удержать вес собственного тела. Киндаичи упорно игнорирует все, кроме подтянутого горячего тела, прижимающегося к нему, кроме липкой кожи и тяжелого дыхания.

Сквозь смущение он поднимает руки, осторожно прихватывая край футболки Куними, и скользит кончиками пальцев по твердому животу с явственно ощущающимся рельефом мышц. А потом, совсем осмелев, прижимает ладони, Куними отзывается шумным выдохом и крепче обхватывает за шею.

Шорты слишком тонкие и свободные, чтобы скрыть, как сильно они возбуждены. Киндаичи просто надеется, что если и кто-то подглядывает за ними с улицы, то они смотрят в то окно, которое ближе к двери, потому что так они не увидят, насколько далеко заходит все прямо сейчас. Он соврет, если скажет, что не хотел этого, он так же соврет, если скажет, что готов к подобному повороту событий.

— Ты можешь прекратить думать? — Куними хмурится, отстранившись от его лица на дюйм. И он прав, Киндаичи слишком много думает. Его съедают страхи и сомнения, накрывает новыми ощущениями. О, он на самом деле хотел бы просто делать ни о чем не думая, но большую часть времени его мысли сосредоточены на том, чтобы не завалить Куними вопросами, все ли он делает так. А потом сразу вспоминает, что на крыльце за ними подглядывают любопытные первогодки.

Он уверен, что они там. Два года назад и он, и Куними говорили, что не будут заниматься такой ерундой, а потом так же, затаив дыхание, наблюдали, как Иваизуми усаживает Ойкаву к себе на колени и целует так нежно, как никто от него не ожидает.

— А тебе разве не страшно?

— Ютаро, поцелуи это не визит к стоматологу, — Куними качает головой и снова целует его, словно подтверждая свои слова. Киндаичи принимает это за весомый аргумент.

Позже тени переползают с одной стены на другую, становятся темнее, ярко контрастируя с солнечным светом. Блики меняют лицо Куними, делая его непривычным и резким, когда он склоняется у двери в клубную комнату и поворачивает ключ в замке. Под окнами уже никого нет, и вечерняя темнота вместе с легкой прохладой опускаются на землю.

Куними медленно кладет в карман Киндаичи связку ключей, но не спешит вынимать руку. Тогда он тоже вклинивается большой ладонью в узкий карман, переплетает пальцы. В молчании они идут домой.

Крепкое округлое плечо задевает его в покачивающейся неуверенной походке на усталых ногах. Все вроде то же самое — вечером они идут домой с тренировки по привычной дороге, молчат каждый о своем, пока не придет автобус. Вот только шершавые тонкие пальцы сжимают ладонь Киндаичи, а губы все еще покалывает от фантомных ощущений поцелуев. В одном из пустых переулков кто-то из них, может быть, оба поворачиваются и неловко целуются.

Все привычное и вместе с тем совершенно новое. Киндаичи никогда раньше не думал, как будет выглядеть сумеречная улица под углом поцелуя с Куними. Слегка размыто и с неровными линиями.

Не вышел ли перебор с первыми ощущениями за день?

Сумка настойчиво и с намеком тянет плечо. Хочется расстегнуть молнию и еще раз посмотреть на новую форму. Футболка с номером один и капитанской риской была такой странной в его руках. Когда Яхаба на последней тренировке назначил Киндаичи новым капитаном Сейджо, он понадеялся, что ему достанется футболка, в которой играл Ойкава, а после него Яхаба.

Однако он выше обоих предыдущих капитанов почти на голову, и тренеры достали ему на складе другой комплект. От него пахло сыростью склада, и не было на нем никакой печати уверенности и таланта. Только внушительная цифра один.

И уже в этой форме он первый раз произнес речь перед командой в качестве капитана.

— Они что, меня слушают? — шепотом обращается он к Куними, стоящему за его спиной.

— Не делай вид, что удивлен, — отмахивается Акира.

А после тренировки они целуются, сбросив к черту эту форму. Возможно, только в этот момент до Киндаичи доходит, что произошло. Теперь они старшие в команде. Те самые выпускники, чье мнение считается авторитетным, чей опыт в учебе и в игре неоспорим. С них должны брать пример, а они могут давать советы, как будто они настоящие семпаи. Киндаичи ощущает себя потерянным щенком и не понимает, что делать.

Удивительно осознавать, что, скорее всего, Ойкава и Иваизуми, мама и папа, тренера и учителя, и все взрослые живут с этим ощущением постоянно.

Жизнь вешает на него ответственность — младшего брата, которого нужно встретить с тренировки и помочь ему сделать уроки, целую волейбольную команду, которую нужно сохранить целой и воодушевленной, учебу, друзей и Акиру Куними.

— Как думаешь, — задумчиво начинает Куними, когда они стоят на крыльце многоэтажного дома и готовятся прощаться, — нашей дружбы достаточно, чтобы ты на правах капитана делал мне какие-нибудь поблажки?

Киндаичи не понимает, что он имеет в виду. Дружба. Между ними нечто большее, чем дружба, происходило час назад в клубной комнате. Прислонившись к стене, Куними запрокидывает голову, выставляя на показ бледную шею с выступающим кадыком, и открыто смотрит Ютаро в глаза.

— Какие поблажки тебе нужны? — усмехается Киндаичи. — Хочешь, чтобы я просил Мизогучи разрешить тебе срезать на кроссах или тренироваться в пол-силы?

— Можно иногда не ходить на утренние тренировки?

— Что?

— Господи, не заставляй повторять, ты все слышал.

— Ты и без моего разрешения не всегда ходишь на тренировки. А еще асом команды почему-то считаешься.

— Вы точно не та команда, которую я заслужил со своим отношением к волейболу, — произносит Куними с грустной улыбкой, и, прежде, чем Киндаичи успевает возразить, тянет его на себя за полы куртки, чтобы поцеловать.

***

С началом выпускного года что-то неуловимо меняется в Куними. И Киндаичи не знает, в чем именно заключаются перемены. Он смотрит на привычного друга, шагающего с ним в школу изо дня в день, а ощущает рядом чужого человека.

Не в плохом смысле «чужого». Он мог бы использовать как синоним «загадочный» или «новый, неизведанный». Чувство, когда слушаешь кавер на любимую песню — слова знакомые и музыка вроде похожа, но все не то. Не плохо, просто нужно немного привыкнуть к необычному звучанию.

Привыкнуть к Куними-третьегодке оказывается почти невозможно.

То отдаляясь, то снова притягивая к себе, Куними дразнит Киндаичи. Его внезапные утренние смски вроде «увидимся после второго урока» или «подожди меня на станции, я буду через пять минут» заставляют выйти новый уровень злости от ежедневной неопределенности. Он исследует одиночество в электричке, сидя зажатый между двумя миниатюрными пожилыми женщинами, и по памяти проигрывает песни из плейлиста Куними, потому что тот всегда делился с ним наушниками.

Пока он толкается на станции, спешно шагает в школу, в голове крутится маленькая мысль. Тоненькая, сотканная из неопределенных планов на будущее, она рождается от тишины и пустоты у левого плеча, когда правое по-прежнему тянет тяжелая сумка с вещами для тренировки. Киндаичи сует руки в карманы брюк и стискивает кулаки, стараясь раздавить эту мысль.

А она все равно всплывает, когда у клубной комнаты потихоньку собирается команда, Мизогучи курит в стороне, а Куними подходит издалека. Медленным, но твердым шагом. Киндаичи встречает его взглядом, а в затылке тихий шепот говорит, что уже следующей весной они поступят в университеты и разъедутся в разные города.

У Киндаичи никогда не было особой страсти к наблюдению, он человек действия. И он замирает, когда в поле зрения появляется Куними. Ничем необъяснимое влияние — он замечает его на тропинке, ведущей от школы к спортзалу, а потом только смотрит и подмечает детали.

Кто угодно другой заметил бы больше и сделал бы выводы. У Киндаичи есть немного вводных данных — ослабленный галстук, ссутуленные плечи, челка с ровным пробором, упавшая на глаза, прохладные пальцы и низкий голос с зазубринами хрипотцы. Сложив их вместе он получает Куними, чуть более отстраненного, чем обычно, чуть более красивого, чем обычно. Возможно — Киндаичи подходит ближе, когда тренер собирает их вместе, и прижимается грудью к спине — меняется не сам Куними, а угол зрения Киндаичи.

— Мы пытаемся оттолкнуть друг друга? — спрашивает он в автобусе, чтобы их разговор затерялся в общем гомоне команды. Куними поднимает голову от окна — на стекле остается едва заметное жирное пятно, на лбу Акиры виднеется красная отметина — и смотрит на него, скептично приподняв бровь. Как на дурака, по-простому. Если бы так посмотрел кто угодно другой, Ютаро бы обиделся.

Когда Куними смотрит на него подобным образом, хочется улыбнуться и смущенно пожать плечами. А еще — может быть, кончики пальцев немеют именно поэтому — хочется обвести излом темных изящных бровей.

— Что?

— Я имею в виду, что мы стали…

— Я тебя понял, не неси чушь, — Куними смотрит устало и умоляюще. У них впереди матч с Датеко, потом два факультатива и тренировка, на которой Мизогучи снова устроит разбор полетов. «Не грузи, и без тебя проблем хватает» — читается во взгляде Куними, и Киндаичи сдается. Вопросы о том, насколько поздно он лег спать, не забыл ли снова позавтракать и может ему нужна какая-нибудь помощь, можно отложить на потом.

Осторожно коснувшись локтя Акиры, Киндаичи тянет его на себя за рукав мастерки, укладывает головой на плечо и восстанавливает равновесие будней, когда по утрам ему не хватает этого тепла. Автобус уже подъезжает к сендайскому спортзалу — у него есть две минуты, чтобы прикрыть глаза и, вдыхая горьковатый запах туалетной воды Куними, абстрагироваться от внешнего мира.

Две минуты, чтобы просто побыть обычным подростком, а не капитаном волейбольной команды и старшеклассником.

***

На парковке они выгружаются из автобуса, обвешиваются сумками. Июньское солнце нещадно палит, и хочется вылезти поскорее из спортивного костюма, войти в холл, где работает кондиционер, и уже начать разминаться. Пара второгодок бросают вещи на землю и невесомо подпрыгивают несколько раз, чтобы сбросить сонливость.

Киндаичи оглядывается в поисках Куними — привычка, появившаяся уже достаточно давно: нащупал Акиру в толпе взглядом, заземлился, готов работать дальше. Тот стоит с небольшой сумкой, закинутой на плечо, и что-то задумчиво листает в телефоне. Галочка в списке «спокойствие, уверенность, настрой» поставлена, можно идти.

На широкой дорожке, ведущей к главному ходу, к нему пристраивается Мизогучи, воняет табаком, дымит и присаживается на уши со своими тренерскими установками на игру. Остается только кивать и изредка оглядываться на команду.

Ответственный матч, Датеко сильная команда, нужно выложиться по полной. Киндаичи не любит играть с Датеко, они заставляют его сосредоточиться на нападении, его результативность в блоках падает. Уже к концу первой партии он обычно вымотан и готов только пластом лежать на деревянном полу. Он кривится, краем уха слушая наставления Мизогучи: «Варьируй скидками и спайками, пусть они каждый раз гадают, как ты будешь атаковать». Да, да, конечно, тренер, понятно, тренер. Голова сама согласно кивает на автопилоте.

— Матч закончился! — громко сообщают первогодки, усердно следившие за счетом, чтобы вся команда могла вовремя зайти в зал и начать основную разминку.

Киндаичи шагает медленно, анализируя свое состояние. Дергает икру — переусердствовал с растяжкой, в плечах тяжесть, однако ноги идут легко и колени, кажется, совсем перестали болеть впервые за последний, может быть, месяц, он их даже не ощущает. Приятно. Затем представляет перед собой верхний край сетки, широкие, жесткие руки тройного блока железной стены. Надо прыгать лучше, снимать выше.

В составе Датеко только либеро ростом ниже ста восьмидесяти пяти. _Выше, выше, выше._ Киндаичи невольно хмурится.

— Не сутулься, — между лопаток ложится ладонь, мягким прикосновением разминает мышцы, проходится по паре позвонков, заставляя Киндаичи расправить плечи. И тут же исчезает. Из-за его плеча выходит Куними, плавный и ленивый, он долго, с чувством потягивается, и Киндаичи, глядя на него, чувствует, как его мышцы тоже расслабляются.

Все напряжение и тяжесть вдруг стекают с плеч к кончикам пальцев и уходят прочь. Конечно же, он опять сам не заметил, как себя накрутил.

Перед матчем они заряжаются энергией и по-настоящему заводятся от родного звука мяча, ударяющегося в пол. Киндаичи, приземляясь у сетки после нападений, стреляет глазами в Коганегаву, а тот широко улыбается в ответ. Трибуны галдят разговорами, парни кричат, кто-то в запале выдает непечатные выражения, Датеко оглушающе орут и хлопают друг друга по плечам.

У Киндаичи внутри все звенит и подрагивает, просится двигаться и выплескивать энергию. На розыгрыше подач он не может устоять на месте, а потом, когда монетка падает его стороной на ладонь судьи, с трудом берет себя в руки и выбирает начинать матч в защите, следуя плану тренеров.

С первой партии все идет не так, как они хотели. Коганегава выбивает их тремя эйсами подряд для грандиозного начала, потом Куними с либеро с трудом находят более-менее приемлемые позиции для приема и мяч остается в игре, пусть и не с самой идеальной траекторией. Но даже это не помогает, когда в итоге розыгрыши заканчиваются тем, что они все по очереди стучатся в блок. И на счете три-десять Киндаичи чувствует, что скрипит зубами от злости и стискивает кулаки.

«Не пробивай по силе» — одергивает он сам себя прежде, чем это сделает нервно вышагивающий по боковой линии Мизогучи.

Сменившись с либеро, Киндаичи падает на скамью рядом с Ирихатой и взволнованно смотрит на оставшихся на поле товарищей. Пара первогодок в доигровке выглядят замученными, но довольными тем, что их до сих пор не заменили. Связующий уверенно показывает жесты за спиной и выглядит вполне собранным, только изредка останавливается, упираясь ладонями в колени и тяжело дышит.

У Киндаичи голова кипит от количества информации, которую надо обработать, и ноет спина от ответственности. Цели, такие высокие цели, которые он сам себе ставит, которые ставят тренеры, не дают покоя.

Куними переходит на переднюю линию. По пути вытирает пот с лица краем футболки, и Киндаичи на миг ловит взглядом его подтянутый живот и темную полоску волос, уходящую за пояс шорт. Вздыхает и старается не думать всякие лишние мысли. Счет становится двенадцать-двадцать, и это не самое подходящее время, чтобы мечтать об обжиманиях с лучшим другом.

— Куними, прекращай халявить! — подстегивает его Мизогучи, пока подающий разбегается перед ударом. — Играй нормально! Отдыхать дома будешь!

Как только тренер переключается с негодованием на остальных, Куними недовольно кривляется, передразнивая его, и громко — Киндаичи отчетливо слышит это — цокает языком. Он не устал, и все же явно не доволен, что именно ему приходится вывозить основную атаку на себе еще и при условии, что блок у Датеко по левому краю поставлен лучше всего.

— Если будешь скидывать, то между рук десятки, — вернувшись на поле, Киндаичи, первым делом ловит Куними за плечо и шепчет на ухо. Чужое горячее дыхание некстати гонит мурашки по спине. — Или попробуй загнать под…

— Да знаю я, — отмахивается Куними и сбрасывает его руки. Это нисколько не обидно, наоборот, до теплоты в груди привычно, психующий от того, что приходится прикладывать усилия, Куними. У Киндаичи сводит скулы в попытках подавить улыбку.

Первую партию они проигрывают. И сливают начало второй. Команда рассыпается, а внутри Киндаичи все кричит от отчаяния. Он собирает парней в кучу, заставляет кричать после каждого розыгрыша и ободряюще хлопает каждого по плечу. Только не Куними, ему с долей ласки взъерошивает волосы и хочет обещать, что после игры они обязательно пойдут в раменную, поедят и отдохнут.

Просто нужно сначала победить. Но мяч никак не желает падать на стороне Датеко.

Второй тайм-аут тренеры расходуют при счете семь-пятнадцать, и Киндаичи старается максимально сосредоточиться, собраться с силами, потому что дальше придется думать самому и решать все на месте. Больше перерывов в этой партии не будет, если только Датеко не станут брать таймауты. Мизогучи настойчиво указывает, что необходимо сделать, чтобы снять шестерку с подачи, но Киндаичи его не слышит. В ушах шумит волнами, и он обливается водой из бутылки в попытках немного придти в себя.

— Куними! — у Акиры, кажется, дергается глаз, когда Мизогучи доходит со своими замечаниями до него. — Будь убедительней в атаке! Бей со всей силы! Ты же диагональный!

Киндаичи стоит за спиной друга и кончиками пальцев касается его поясницы, контролируя происходящее. Единственное, что он сейчас в состоянии сделать — дать Куними знать, что он рядом, и, возможно, не стоит принимать все слова тренера близко к сердцу. Мизогучи во время проигрышей может становиться слишком требовательным.

— Простите, но мне что, помереть теперь что ли ради одного забитого очка? — тон на грани хамства. Ровный, с нотками сарказма и негодования. В Куними не чувствуется усталости — Киндаичи за все годы, что они знакомы, редко видел, чтобы тот уставал. Это больше похоже на ревностную охрану своей энергии, будто за каждый израсходованный джоуль с его счета списывается по сотне йен.

— С таким подходом во взрослом волейболе делать нечего! Наберись ответственности, Куними, это твой последний год в школе, — Мизогучи договаривает веско и значимо, запечатывает свои слова строгим взглядом глаза в глаза.

— Может, я вообще не собираюсь играть в волейбол после школы, — хмуро говорит Куними в ответ на нотации. И тренер вздыхает, обессиленно качая головой.

— Значит, играй сейчас, — печатает он и уходит на скамью, потому что тридцать секунд резко закончились, и судья дает свисток продолжать игру.

У Киндаичи на языке крутятся одни ругательства и шум в ушах перерастает в пульсацию Он надеялся, перерыв поможет снять напряжение, а в итоге получилось наоборот. Нужно заканчивать этот матч как можно скорее, потому что единственное желание Киндаичи сейчас — закрыть дверь своей комнаты и со всей силы ударить кулаком в стену. Раньше он никогда так не делал, но сейчас уставший разум не может придумать других способов избавиться от кипящих эмоций.

Он отдает пустую бутылку менеджеру, может быть, немного слишком резко и на всякий случай бросает короткое извини. Проходя мимо Куними, в ожидании свистка поправляющего резинку наколенника с равнодушным лицом, Киндаичи оглядывает его от прилипших ко лбу прядей волос до напряженных сухожилий на лодыжках. Есть что-то решительное в его виде, острое, как пика.

До концовки партии, вырывая преимущество у Датеко, Куними делает все, чтобы вонзиться ему в сердце.

Третью партию они выигрывают, особо не напрягаясь, Киндаичи настолько хочется скрыться от сотен глаз, что он рушит стену, выстроенную Коганегавой. Куними тоже как будто бы злится и с недовольным видом делает несколько успешных скидок. У Киндаичи к нему столько вопросов, но он почему-то боится даже коснуться его плеча, когда они всей командой обнимаются после забитых мячей.

— Пойдем поедим где-нибудь? — как ни в чем ни бывало спрашивает Куними после матча. В зале уже Карасуно разносят Джозенджи, и они останавливаются у входа посмотреть на подачу Кагеямы, с которой вероятно столкнутся в финале, если смогут одолеть Вакунан.

— Думаешь, это реально принять? — Киндаичи задумчиво опирается плечом о дверной косяк и следит за розыгрышем — либеро выбило на приеме, но связующий все равно успел достать мяч прямо у судейского стола.

— Сомневаюсь, — качает головой Куними. — Вообще не хочу с ними играть. Они меня раздражают. Есть какой-нибудь вариант, где мы выходим в финал, а там не надо ни с кем играть? Почему соперники не могут получить какое-нибудь техническое поражение?

— Ты такой лентяй, — Киндаичи разбирает смех, он притягивает Куними к себе за плечо, скользит губами по виску и утыкается носом во влажные волосы. Так хорошо.

— О господи, перестань! — Куними выпутывается из его рук. — Пошли есть, хватит глазеть на них.

Киндаичи сжимает кулак и легонько стучит по бедру, стараясь держать себя в руках. Его одолевают сильные желания, от которых физически плохо. Акира, упрямо шагающий к выходу на улицу, такой притягательный и непонятный. Хочется делать с ним что-нибудь, хочется, чтобы он всегда был рядом, хочется поговорить с ним и понять.

Неужели они на самом деле не могут и после школы просто играть в волейбол в одной команде? Он пытается представить Куними, занимающегося чем-то, кроме волейбола. И не может представить, кем бы тот работал. А спрашивать у самого Куними страшно.

***

Летняя тишина заполняет дом. Густой воздух разгоняется мерно гудящим кондиционером. В стакане с газировкой, тихо шипя, лопаются пузырьки. Если прислушаться, можно услышать, как в вазочке тает мороженое, посыпанное шоколадной крошкой. Только Куними, развалившийся на кровати не издает звуков, словно не дышит.

Киндаичи останавливается на пороге комнаты, руки заняты тарелками и стаканами, норовящими выскользнуть на пол, но он все равно позволяет себе замереть на пару секунд. Он смотрит на Куними, то ли задремавшего, то ли задумавшегося. Скользит взглядом по плечам и груди к ногам, возвращается к спокойному лицу. Какой же красивый.

— Долго ты будешь стоять там? — Куними открывает один глаз и смотрит на него с упреком. У Киндаичи внутри теплым огоньком загорается нежность. Обижаться не получается — только поставить еду на столик и, усевшись под боком у друга, легонько щелкнуть его по носу.

— Ты не хочешь поблагодарить меня за гостеприимство и угощения? — отвечает он. — Мама была права, ты вырос и стал вредным хамом.

— Твоя мама так обо мне говорит? — Акира даже не пытается притвориться, что это его волнует. С улыбкой делает глоток колы и снова укладывается на подушки, устраивая на груди креманку. Воплотить в жизнь свой план у него получается отлично.

Куними появляется у него на пороге где-то в полдень. Утомленный жарой, раскрасневшийся, он протягивает пакет с едой и заявляет, что собирается лежать и ничего не делать, пока или не похолодает, или не потемнеет. Возможно, пока не случится и то, и другое.

И пока Киндаичи готовит посуду и спрашивает его, не входит ли в эти планы еще что-нибудь — фильм или игры в приставку. Оказывается, больше ничего. Если Киндаичи за годы дружбы с ним не научился просто лежать и наслаждаться тишиной и спокойствием, то сегодня самый подходящий день, чтобы наконец взять пару уроков.

Двухъярусная кровать слишком мала для пары высоких взрослых парней. Киндаичи приходится положить ноги на столик у кровати, а спиной опереться о бок Куними, положив голову ему на живот. Тот ворчит, что Ютаро тяжелый, но вместо того, чтобы его спихнуть, запускает руку в волосы и довольно вздыхает, перебирая их. В выпавшем из уха наушнике играет ласковая мелодия фортепиано.

Медленные мягкие прикосновения расслабляют. Киндаичи прислушивается к дыханию Акиры, улавливая как он едва слышно начинает подпевать песне в наушниках. От тепла тела под ним становится легко и хорошо. Куними в чем-то прав — иногда очень приятно лежать и ничего не делать. Только руки Киндаичи не могут лежать в покое и мысли постоянно крутятся в голове.

Потянувшись, он ловит запястье Акиры, нажимает на выступающие косточки и тянет на себя. В пальцах зажата ложечка с кусочком мороженого, которое он снимает губами и представляет, каково было бы целоваться после мороженого. Куними возмущенно ругается себе под нос и бьет его по щеке этой ложечкой. В ответ Киндаичи целует его пальцы.

— Ни за что не поверю, что завтра в школу, — вздыхает вдруг Куними. — Каникулы ужасно короткие.

— Кажется, мы только вчера приехали из лагеря и ты просил отнести тебя домой на руках, — Киндаичи смеется, хотя сам помнит, что две недели назад было совсем не до смеха, когда они вывалились из автобуса, уставшие после последней утренних сборов в спешке и езды под палящим солнцем. Мизогучи вытирал пот с лица и шеи, не прекращая говорить о планах на следующий семестр, как будто не замечал, что команда смотрит на него с видом «Да когда же ты заткнешься?». Куними навалился тогда на Киндаичи сзади и потребовал отнести его домой, потому что его ноги превратились в желе. Киндаичи стоило огромных трудов подавить волну раздражения и не огрызнуться.

— Не напоминай, — стонет Куними. — У меня от одних воспоминаний о лагере начинает все болеть.

А Киндаичи очень хочется напомнить ему, как они украли ключи у Ирихаты и каждый вечер после отбоя закрывались в тренерской. Начинали с безобидного желания сделать друг другу расслабляющий массаж и заканчивали поцелуями на старом скрипящем диване. И все же это было лучше, чем прятаться в темных коридорах и душевых, рискуя быть застуканными. Киндаичи до сих пор жалел, что не решился зайти хоть немного дальше поцелуев.

— Как думаешь, все первогодки сбегут после лагеря? — с долей шутки спрашивает Киндаичи. На самом деле он бы сам десять раз подумал, оставаться ли в клубе после настолько тяжелых тренировок. — Хоть бы кто один остался. А то так и команду на отборочные можем не собрать.

— Расскажешь потом, — говорит Куними и резко осекается на последнем звуке. Киндаичи чувствует, как он напрягается под ним.

— В смысле? — приподнявшись на локте, Ютаро смотрит на него, но Акира отводит взгляд, нервно покусывая губу. — Ты опять собираешься прогулять тренировку?

Что-то подсказывает, что ответ будет несколько другим. Весь вид Куними буквально кричит о том, как сильно он жалеет о словах, сорвавшихся с языка. Он словно бы и сам не ожидал, что скажет именно это.

Куними тоже поднимается на подушках, убирает креманку с груди и садится в одну из своих странных поз. С такой растяжкой ему бы гимнастом быть. Киндаичи определенно не хочет думать посторонние мысли о ногах Куними, однако не может это остановить — пока ладони потеют от напряжения, по спине катится жар.

— Я решил уйти из клуба, — воздух в комнате становится жестким и плотным, сожми кулак — и захрустит под пальцами. Теплые волны по спине замирают и болезненно сковывают мышцы. Звуки остро режут слух, кондиционер гудит, как будто пилит воздух, пузырьки газировки лопаются, вонзая в кожу мелкие иголочки, тяжело дышит Киндаичи и сжимает пальцами собственные бедра.

— Как тебя переубедить?

— Никак.

— Без тебя будет уже не так хорошо.

— Мы бы и так не смогли всегда играть в одной команде.

— Это другое, — играть с ним в разных командах и играть, когда он уже не играет — совершенно разные вещи.

— Это то же самое.

Куними опускает голову. Нет, все, больше они не поиграют в волейбол вместе. В глубине души Киндаичи понимал — однажды это произойдет. Просто он не думал, что произойдет так скоро и внезапно. День обещал быть обычным и приятным, когда он проснулся утром. И где они теперь?

Часы обводят стрелкой вечер, Куними сидит, положив подбородок на колено, Киндаичи скребет поломанными ногтями по ногам и разглядывает красные полосы.

Зацепив боковым зрением движение, Киндаичи оборачивается и видит, как Куними с вопросительным видом протягивает ему наушник. Он дергает подбородком отмахиваясь. Ему и так слышно музыку. Хорошо, что Куними не пытается извиниться или задобрить его какими-нибудь поцелуями, а просто дает ему принять как факт его решение.

У Киндаичи слишком много вопросов. Как давно Куними это решил? Когда планировал сказать ему? Он уже рассказал тренерам? Собирался ли он вообще кому-нибудь сообщать? В духе Куними вполне было бы просто не придти на первую тренировку в семестре, чтобы подумали, что он прогуливает. Потом на вторую, на третью. А потом Киндаичи зашел бы к нему домой, и тот притворился бы больным достаточно убедительно. Он мог бы долго увиливать. Хоть до конца года.

Понимать, что Куними тоже может чего-то бояться, оказывается непривычно. Ютаро протягивает руку и касается его запястья, ведет к пальцам и переплетает их. Через несколько мгновений они уже лежат, запутавшись в длинных наушниках, сцепившись ногами и руками, прижавшись друг к другу и игнорируя жару. Киндаичи тяжело дышит в грудь Куними и не планирует отпускать его из объятий еще несколько суток.

Он не понимает, чем он может помочь Куними и нужна ли ему помощь.

«Что ты чувствуешь?» — крутит он в мыслях и не решается спросить. А сам чувствует одиночество, которые не получается заглушить даже крепкими объятиями. Кажется, вот он, Куними, совсем рядом, между его телом и щекой Киндаичи всего лишь тонкая ткань футболки, а на самом деле огромная пропасть. Через нее есть мост, но настолько шаткий и дырявый, что он не решается на него ступить и с болью смотрит, как Куними на той стороне уходит прочь, скрываясь в тумане.

***

Вечер испорчен. Они не говорят это прямо, но чувствуют тяжесть, исходящую друг от друга. Не понятно, кто не выдерживает первым — они не говорят ни слова — просто Куними вдруг приподнимается на кровати, быстро, но осторожно перелезает через Киндаичи и начинает собираться домой.

Ютаро встает вслед за ним и мнется посреди комнаты, глядя, как Куними комком засовывает наушники в карман рюкзака и закидывает его на плечо. В прихожей они неловко обнимаются, не зная, куда девать руки и сталкиваясь головами. С улыбкой на виновато поджатых губах Куними смотрит Киндаичи в лицо. Вздох срывает с его губ.

И все делается очень медленно. Открывают дверь, не сразу ухватив замок, стоят на пороге, дергаются в стороны, словно хотят разойтись, но тянет друг к другу магнитом.

— До свидания, Киндаичи-сан, — звучит с запинкой.

Проводив Куними, Ютаро грубо выталкивает брата из комнаты и укладывается обратно на кровать. На подушках еще остается едва уловимый запах Куними. С тяжелым вздохом он переворачивается на спину. Тоскливое чувство, появившееся еще перед уходом Куними, придавливает к кровати.

С одной стороны он понимает, что Куними самостоятельный человек, который принимает взвешенные решения. И он явно не один день думал прежде, чем сделать выбор. С другой стороны ужасно обидно, что он вот так просто оставил Киндаичи одного.

Ютаро не считает себя каким-то крутым и талантливым, но достаточно хорошо разбирается в волейболе и людях, чтобы быть капитаном и вести команду к победе на отборочных и национальным. И он делает это не один, с ним целая толпа парней, двенадцать человек. Однако Куними значит несколько больше.

Он привык к нему.

В средней школе, в старшей, на каждом матче они всегда были вместе. Он раньше никогда не задумывался — как вообще можно думать о таком! — что их «вместе» может закончиться.

Киндаичи очень четко себе представлял: бывают моменты конца, но они всегда обозначены. Вот выпускной в такой-то день, тогда за день до этого будут последние уроки вместе с одноклассниками. Можно настроиться и это не станет ударом.

Оказывается, невозможно знать, какая тренировка будет последней. В итоге приходится довольствоваться одними воспоминаниями.

«А если бы я знал?» — спрашивает он сам себя, натягивая тонкое одеяло на плечи так, что теперь оно не прикрывает ноги. — «Что бы я сделал?»

За него все сделал Куними. Они не говорили о точных датах сегодня, но Киндаичи отчего-то странно уверен, что уже тогда на последней тренировке перед каникулами, тот все решил. Он знал, что больше никогда не потренируется в школе, с этой командой. Официально последний день Куними Акиры в волейболе.

Звучит грандиозно и печально. А на деле был самый обычный летний день.

***

_Куними смеется и смех превращается в широкий зевок, когда он перекатывается с живота на спину, плавно вытягиваясь на полу спортзала. В сочных лучах солнечного света он легкий и красивый, хочется то невесомо касаться его кончиками пальцев, то крепко прижимать к себе._

_Команда галдит вокруг, кто-кто включает музыку, первогодки катают корзины с мячами. В начале тренировки тренера предоставляют их самим себе, чем все пользуются сполна, чувствуя свободу. Разминка превращается в хаос, который способны устроить только ученики старшей школы._

_Удивительно для Киндаичи, что Куними становится одним из участников этого безумия. Пока Киндаичи вместе с первогодкой-новичком впечатывается лицом в стену, чтобы научить его регулировать жесткость рук для блока, Акира активно делит парней на две команды, достает табло._

_Непривычно активный и яркий, он много болтает и с энтузиазмом берется за все. Когда Мизогучи останавливает импровизированные соревнования на первом розыгрыше, он легко соглашается сначала провести стандартную тренировку._

_— Лучше бы ты таким на матчах был, — говорит ему тренер во время отработки нападения. Киндаичи отчасти согласен с ним, потому что сегодня все съемы Куними проходят идеально, он принимает их с трудом, а потом с удовлетворением растирает покрасневшие предплечья._

_— Если я сегодня останусь без ног, то ему придется обеспечивать меня до конца жизни, — они переходят к прыжкам на ступени, и Киндаичи готов с ним согласиться. Десять минут этого упражнения способны любого человека лишить коленей и всех мышц._

_— Не волнуйся, я стану известным игроком в про-лиге и буду зарабатывать миллионы для тебя, — он улыбается, помогая другу немного размять болезненно напряженные икры. Позволяет себе незаметно зайти чуть дальше, огладить колено, скользнуть пальцами по бедру и снова вернуться к невинным взаимодействиям товарищей по команде._

_— Договорились, — кивает Куними, в глазах играет вызывающий соблазнительный огонек, и от глупых действий Киндаичи останавливает только то, что вокруг куча людей, идет тренировка и Мизогучи в любой момент может посмотреть на них._

_— Но ты лучше оставайся целым, пожалуйста, — тихо добавляет он, и маленькая теплая усмешка Куними тонет в оглушающем свистке._

_Они делятся на тройки, Куними с либеро и доигровщиком, Киндаичи со связующим и центральным со скамейки запасных. Он долго протестует, желая играть в команде с Акирой и это превращается спор, где выясняется, что он корыстный и безответственный капитан, раз не хочет заняться обучением кохаев. Он хочет, а еще он хочет поиграть в свое удовольствие. В то время как Куними, кажется, совсем без разницы, кто в его команде._

_Показав им язык, Акира начинает игру три на три с мощной подачи. С мыслью об этом языке у себя во рту Киндаичи проводит показательно кривую скидку. Одна только удача кладет мяч в линию без касания антенны. Он делает вид, что так и был задумано, а спиной прямо между лопаток чувствует горячий взгляд Куними. Первогодки, переворачивающие счет на табло, обмениваются таинственными усмешками._

_После ожесточенной битвы на площадке, во время которой он мог думать только о том, как притянет Акиру к себе и ощутит жар его тела, Киндаичи за руку тянет его в сторону кладовки. С не самым убедительным аргументом, что нужно взять пару нормальных мячей._

_— Потом, давай сейчас еще поиграем, — отмахивается Куними. Его руки лежат на груди Киндаичи, в его взгляде опасно отражаются солнечные блики, на его губах вызывающая улыбка. Эти губы хочется прикусить, облизать. А Киндаичи довольствуется жадными прикосновениями кожи к скользкой влажной ткани во время игры._

_Они продолжают. От маленького турнира в тройках переходят в классику, меняя позиции. После безоговорочной победы своей команды Куними уговаривает всех на дополнительную партию. И где-то на середине берет тайм-аут, чтобы пожаловаться Киндаичи, как он сглупил. Тот смеется, уткнувшись носом в макушку на своем плече, ласково поглаживает его по спине, спускается к поясу шорт и узкой полоске обнаженной кожи._

_Подстегивает то ли ощущение приближающегося отдыха, то ли легкий ветер, который бывает таким свободным только летом. Хочется творить глупости, и Киндаичи не спешит сопротивляться своим желаниям._

_Он целует Куними украдкой, когда они последними выходят из зала, нагло разглядывает его в раздевалке._

_А потом они приходят к нему домой, бросают на пол сумки, захлопывают дверь. И целуются так, как хотели весь день. Родителей Киндаичи нет дома, можно не осторожничать, не скрываться, а они невольно все равно стараются быть тихими, довольствуются шумными вздохами и шепотом._

_Оба ударяются головой о верхний ярус кровати, игнорируют боль. Киндаичи затаскивает Куними себе на колени, скользит ладонями по сильным бедрам, ягодицам, выше, под футболку по спине. Кожа под пальцами гладкая, нежная, хочется вжимать пальцы, вплавлять руки в Куними и никогда не отпускать._

_Привычно близко Киндаичи ощущает чужой твердый член, но не решается опустить ладони с живота ниже. Лицо горит под жадным и таким же смущенным взглядом Куними, который старается оставаться ехидным и невозмутимым. Он тянет его за бедра на себя еще ближе, осторожно, давая возможность отстраниться._

_Но Куними ныряет в этот омут. Прижимается вплотную, отчего внизу живота сладко ноет, наклоняется к губам, целует медленно. Тонкие пальцы больно стискивают плечи, а Киндаичи боится сжать сильнее и быть настойчивее. Он отвечает на поцелуй неловко, как будто в первый раз, потому что все тело вдруг слабеет и голова кружится от чувств._

_Снимая футболку по молчаливой просьбе Куними, Киндаичи вдруг смущается. Акира размашисто гладит его по плечам, по груди, задевая грубоватыми пальцами соски, отчего по спине бежит волна дрожи. Их тела все еще липкие и резко пахнут потом. Потому что после тренировки они спешат сбежать из раздевалки и уделить время друг другу._

_Набравшись смелости, Киндаичи одними кончиками пальцев подцепляет резинку шорт и трусов Куними и касается кожи. Тянется поцеловать ямочку под ухом — одними губами прижимается, вдыхает солоноватый запах и пережидает волнительный прилив жара._

_Влажный язык касается его шеи, Куними скользит по коже у ее основания, к ключице, прижимается губами, посасывает. И в паху горит и тянет, требуя прикосновений. Но Акира на секунду прижимается лбом к его лбу и плавно отстраняется, упираясь ладонями в плечи._

_«Что-то не так?» — вопрос застывает на губах, пока Куними стоит в шаге от него, запрокинув голову, с довольным сытым выражением лица. Раскрасневшийся, растрепанный, с явно выпирающим под шортами возбужденным членом. Красивый и манящий._

_— Я схожу в душ? — хрипло говорит он полувопросительным тоном._

_— Ага, — Киндаичи кивает в ответ, слегка сутулясь от неловкости и прикрывая глаза._

_Все еще прикрывая тяжело дыша, он из-за ресниц видит, как Куними сбрасывает одежду на кровать, оставаясь только в трусах, достает из сумки полотенце. На выходе из комнаты он вдруг замирает, пристально разглядывая Киндаичи и покусывая губу._

_— Что? — Ютаро невольно хмурится._

_— А… да нет, ничего, — Куними качает головой, как будто внезапно передумал. — Фильм выбери, вернусь из душа, посмотрим._

_«Фильм?! — недоуменно кричит в мыслях Киндаичи. И минуты не прошло после горячих поцелуев, ему ужасно, аж сводит пальцы на ногах, хочется прикоснуться к себе. — Какой фильм?!»_

_— Как ты обычно смотришь или что-нибудь попроще? — он старается незаметно поправить член, чтобы головка не терлась об резинку трусов при каждом движении и понимает, что забывает делать вдохи, мучительно краснеет. Хочется провалиться сквозь землю, прикрыться и в то же время не хочется расставаться с Куними ни на минуту._

_— Попроще, — улыбается Куними. Румянец быстро сходит с его загоревшего под летним солнцем лица, однако возбужденный взгляд все еще делает улыбку вызывающей._

_— Ладно, — Киндаичи приоткрывает рот, почти продолжает «Я люблю тебя». Случайная мысль, всплывшая из ниоткуда, говорит, что это слишком. Нет-нет, точно не сейчас, не стоит. И, прикусив губу, он на вопросительный взгляд Куними мягко прогоняет его: — Выберу, говорю, выберу, иди уже мойся._

_Когда в ванной наконец щелкает замок, Киндаичи дает волю чувствам. Он просто не понимает, что сделал не так. Хоть они и первый раз зашли настолько далеко, он чувствовал и сейчас чувствует себя готовым, и, казалось, Куними тоже._

_Упав спиной на кровать, он трет лицо руками и чувствует, как под пальцами на липкой от пота коже собирается уличная пыль._

_«Отлично, Ютаро, ты потный и грязный приставал к своему парню, — лицо горит то ли от стыда, то ли от мысли, что в эти несколько месяцев их отношения с Куними укладываются скорее в романтику, чем в дружбу. — Ему было противно, когда он целовал шею? Он пошел в душ с намеком, что мне тоже надо бы?»_

_Тишина в комнате звенит и гудит, что в ушах больно. В воздухе, пересекающимся с солнечным светом кружит пыль маленькими светящими частичками, жара просачивается через распахнутое настежь окно, тягучая, вязкая, она расползается по воздуху, облепляет кожу и забивает ноздри, мешая дышать. Но от наступающего вечера тянет тонкой прохладой._

_Как муха, увязшая в меде, медленно и неуклюже пытается взмахнуть крыльями, мысли текут в голове. Чувства прогреваются под солнцем. Стыд и желание, неловкость и нежность, страх и влюбленность. Киндаичи хочет выразить, но сам не понимает, что чувствует. Тяжесть в затылке, легкое покалывание в кончиках пальцев и сладкий плеск в груди._

_Весь в сомнениях, он тянется за ноутбуком. Возможно, на самом деле он не так уж и был готов зайти дальше, но возбуждение решило за него. Он слегка трется пахом о простыни, ощущая приятный волны тепла от живота к бедрам. И в голове возникает шальная мысль, чем там занимается Куними в его ванной. На пару мгновений он поддается фантазиям о том, как Акира ласкает себя, и уже сам тянется к паху._

_Но быстро останавливает себя._

_А вдруг он ошибается. А вдруг Акира сейчас войдет._

_Положив пальцы на тачпад, Киндаичи заходит в интернет. Он же обещал выбрать фильм._

***

Стена напротив становится темно-синей и последний луч солнца резко пересекает ее пламенной линией. С улицы доносятся молодые женские голоса. Киндаичи мог бы, как обычный восемнадцатилетний парень, выглянуть в окно и в шутку пофлиртовать с красивой девушкой, лелея надежду получить ее номер или пригласить на свидание. Вместо этого он думает о своем лучшем друге.

На груди тяжесть, как будто бетонной плитой придавило. Он вздыхает и поворачивается на бок. Голос разума шепчет, что завтра рано вставать, нужно идти в душ и ложиться спать. Все остальные мысли заглушают его, путаясь в голове сплетаясь, сменяя одна другую.  
Слыша голос Куними _«жизнь не заканчивается на волейболе»_ , Киндаичи набирает его номер и прижимает телефон к уху до боли в пальцах.

— Удали этот номер, — хрипло ворчит Куними, он не любит говорить по телефону, но на его звонки всегда отвечает. Голос искажается динамиками телефона, и у Киндаичи внутри все переворачивается от его звучания.

— Мы же все равно будем видеться так же часто? — он игнорирует недовольство Куними. Весь вечер его беспокоит один-единственный вопрос. Ближе к ночи начинает разбивать на части от тревоги и плохого предчувствия.

На том конце повисает тишина, слышно ровное дыхание и влажный звук, с которым разлепляются пересохшие губы.

— Конечно, Юу, — почти шепотом отвечает Куними. Судя по тону, улыбается. Ютаро готов поклясться, что слышит короткий смешок, замаскированный под выдох. — Приходи делать уроки ко мне, хорошо?

— Договорились, — облегченно вздыхает Киндаичи. Он сам не подозревал, как ему нужно было это обещание.

Никто из них не кладет трубку. Киндаичи удобнее ложится в кровати, подтянув колени к груди, и устраивает телефон рядом с ухом. Слушает шумное дыхание Куними. Удивительно, но в каждой частичке Куними умещается столько его характера, он мог бы узнать его по одному дыханию, медленному, с шумным, слегка раздраженным выдохом, который совсем не означает, что Куними чем-то недоволен, это просто его состояние по жизни.

Вместе с дыханием из динамиков доносятся звуки жизни Куними. Неразборчивый шепот себе под нос — то бормочущий и ворчливый, когда он играет в игру, то увлеченный и мелодичный, когда он поет себе под нос отрывки из песен. Шорох одеял, щелчки клавиш и звук пальцев, барабанящих по экрану планшета.

Киндаичи прикрывает глаза, думая, каким близким ему стал Куними за годы дружбы. Почти родным. Какой он все же дурак, раз мог подумать, что между ними что-то изменится после ухода Куними из клуба.

Сонливость негой растекается по телу, под прикрытыми веками темно и скользят размытые образы. Он словно спит и бодрствует одновременно. В голове крутится усталый список вечерних дел: расстелить кровать, почистить зубы, завести будильник. И сон, странный, про школьный концерт и волейбол, продолжается, словно он забыл перед сном выключить телевизор.

— Эй, ты не хочешь меня впустить?! — внезапный крик заставляет Киндаичи вздрогнуть и разлепить веки, на ресницах засохли слезинки. С усилием потерев глаза, он понимает, что в дверь ломится брат, а на часах первый час ночи.

Аято залетает в комнату, толкнув Ютаро плечом, как только он поворачивает замок. Мама в коридоре качает головой и укоризненно напоминает, что это их общая комната. Может быть, стоит тогда снять с двери замок — «Нет, пожалуйста, не надо замок!..» — раз они не могут распределить личное время пребывания в комнате и вообще уже ночь, надо спать, а не выяснять отношения.

Устало втянув носом воздух, Ютаро уверяет мать, что все в порядке и они сейчас разберутся. А Аято настойчиво закрывает дверь и ловит его посреди комнаты, преграждая путь.

— Постоянно тут торчишь со своим Куними!

— Какая тебе разница? — раздражение, тяжелое, мешающее, накапливается в груди и не дает дышать. Только почувствовав мнимое спокойствие, Ютаро снова напрягается.

Лишние звуки бьют по ушам. Редкие машины, проносящиеся мимо на улице, грубый голос брата, его дыхание. Почему просто нельзя пару минут тишины?

— Ты вообще что-нибудь без Куними можешь? Вечно про него говоришь! Куними то, Куними это, а мы с Куними, а у Куними… У тебя и друзей, похоже, больше нету!

— Да отвали от меня! — внутреннее раздражение заставляет скрипеть зубами. Не сдержавшись, он широким махом руки толкает Аято в сторону, слышит и краем глаза видит, как тот ударяется спиной о железную лестницу. — Спать хотел иди спи! — добавляет Ютаро перед тем, как упасть на кровать и снова сжаться в комок настолько, насколько это возможно с его большим телом.

Брат болезненно шипит, переодеваясь в пижаму, и злобно пыхтит. Будь Ютаро немного в другом настроении драка бы продолжилась и закончилась бы перемирием со смехом и обработкой ссадин. Натянув на плечи тонкое покрывало, он закрывает глаза и просто хочет исчезнуть, переместиться куда-нибудь, где некому будет его доставать.

— Прости, — хмуро бросает Ютаро, когда Аято почти забрался на свою кровать.

— Да пошел ты, — обиженно выплевывает тот. И звук ног, пинающих одеяло, становится точкой в разговоре.

Экран телефона рядом с подушкой тускло горит и отсчитывает секунды разговора. Из динамика доносится едва слышное сопение — Куними, кажется, спит и ничего не слышит. Ютаро, судорожно вздохнув, снова кладет телефон рядом с ухом и вслушивается в шорох дыхания.

Утром, проснувшись, он видит, что не завел будильник вечером и проспал утреннюю тренировку. А еще, что Куними сбросил звонок всего семь минут назад.

Этот маленький факт греет душу. Они все еще вместе.

***

И в самом деле ничего принципиально не меняется. Все дни повторяются раз за разом, зацикленные привычным расписанием. Киндаичи ходит на тренировки, скучает на уроках и старается выхватывать из слов учителя небольшие крупицы информации, встречается с Куними на перерывах. После школы они ходят друг к другу домой и учатся.

Куними помогает с математикой, рисует в его тетради цифры своим беглым, острым почерком и заглядывает в глаза.

— Да понял я, понял, — отворачивается Киндаичи в сторону, игнорируя желание постоянно целоваться.

И потом вдумчиво читает вслух учебник по истории, пока Куними прижимается виском к его плечу, грызет ноготь и иногда вдруг задает сложные вопросы, на которое никто никогда не пытался искать ответа.

Бывает они находят немного времени, чтобы целоваться. После тренировки в раздевалке, все так же под любопытными взглядами трех первогодок. На выходных дома, пока на фоне идет фильм. Каждый раз после таких поцелуев Киндаичи чувствует еще больший голод, чем раньше, и вместе с тем теплое удовлетворение. Ему интересно, почему Куними никогда не пытается зайти дальше, но, когда у самого в голове мелькают подобные мысли и руки действуют свободнее, вдруг темными щупальцами его оплетают сомнения. Можно ли? Не слишком ли это для них?

Все вроде бы как прежде, только Куними на раз чаще хмурится, а Киндаичи чувствует себя одиноким Атлантом, и его руки устают держать все, что ему в них вложили.

***

Под окном раздевалки волейбольного клуба клен осыпал с себя сухие листья, и теперь они шуршанием выдают всех, кто собирается подглядывать. Хотя подглядывать особо не за чем.

Киндаичи крутит в руках новый мяч. Наконец-то Мизогучи нашел время, чтобы отдать его. Из приятных событий за несколько недель это первое. Мяч приятно ложится в руку шершавой поверхностью. Он подбрасывает его, несколько раз набивает верхней передачей, поднимается, переходит набивать в нижнюю.

Считает про себя. Шестьдесят пять, шестьдесят шесть, шестьдесят семь… На восьмидесятом разе мяч отлетает в стену и падает на пол. Киндаичи, тихо рыкнув, стискивает кулаки, разжимает и тоже падает. Ложится в потной футболке на истоптанный грязными кроссовками паркет, жмурится, широко распахивает глаза.

Потолок ослепляет его яркой лампочкой.

Сквозь мерный шорох листьев с улицы ветром доносятся голоса.

— Может надо ему что-то сказать? Поддержать как-то?..

— Ага, чтобы он узнал, что мы тут глазеем на него.

— Вообще дайте ему одному побыть!

— Да… пойдемте…

— Жаль, что Куними сегодня не пришел.

Киндаичи с невеселой улыбкой повторяет последние слова про себя. Да, жаль. Он заглядывает все реже. То ли потому что Мизогучи вдруг вздумал отчитывать его за то, что сначала бросил волейбол, а теперь ходит сюда чаще, чем когда был в клубе. То ли потому что действительно занят.

Может быть, Ютаро стал немного слишком требовательным. Ему хочется постоянно быть вместе, чем бы они ни занимались. Пусть даже бы учили уроки.

После ухода Куними из клуба проходит почти два месяца, и Киндаичи все не может привыкнуть, что теперь они не так часто видятся. Дни заполняются новыми людьми, он чаще общается с одноклассниками, перед тренировкой дожидается двух второгодок с уроков, чтобы вместе побегать, пока ждут тренера. На тренировочные матчи приезжают парни из Датеко, и с Коганегавой Киндаичи позволяет себе оторваться в игре так, что потом они оба выползают из спортзала без сил, но ужасно довольные.

Куними разбавляет это обилие лиц. Слишком редко. С другой стороны, когда они видятся нормально всего пару раз в неделю, встречи становятся ярче. И Киндаичи с нетерпением ждет каждую. Как ждал сегодня. Полдня провел в мыслях о встрече, придумал, чем они займутся.

А теперь, переодевшись наполовину, выходит из клубной раздевалки и на ходу снова перечитывает короткую переписку.

> Nimi: увидимся сегодня после тренировки? (10:11)
> 
> Yuu: Да, давай, конечно! Где встретимся? (10:13)
> 
> Nimi: я подойду к спортзалу, когда вы закончите (10:27)
> 
> Yuu: Буду ждать! ♡ (10:28)
> 
> Nimi: прости, но встретиться не получится, завалили домашкой по экономике (15:41)
> 
> Yuu: ладно (16:07)  
>  Yuu: удачи (16:08)
> 
> Nimi: и тебе. передавай привет мизогучи (16:22)

Хочется что-то написать. Он не хочет отвлекать.

Звон ключей подбрасывает с земли пару парней. Их голоса Киндаичи и слышал из окна — Ито и Кацу. Резким движением они сначала порываются бежать и вдруг передумывают. Они встречают Киндаичи кривыми улыбками и осторожными взглядами.

— Чего вы домой не идете? — спрашивает Киндаичи. Парни — первогодки, на которых положил глаз тренер и тянет их в основной состав — пожимают плечами и мнутся, не зная, что ответить. — Если хотели дополнительно потренироваться, сразу бы сказали, Мизогучи бы не стал закрывать зал.

— Мы… просто подумали, — начал Ито с решительного вдоха и быстро весь сдулся, как шарик, из которого выпустили воздух. — Подумали, что, может, тебе скучно. Нам по пути до станции, если ты не против, можем пойти вместе.

Киндаичи кусает губу, стараясь сдержать улыбку.

Эти парни ему всего лишь товарищи по команде, но стараются поддержать его. Он до сих пор не знает, как к ним относиться. Трудно привыкнуть, что теперь он семпай, единственный в команде да еще и капитан. С одной стороны, он старше и должен сказать им, что не стоило его ждать и им надо идти домой, делать уроки и пораньше лечь спать. С другой стороны они так точно угадали его настроение и предлагают свою компанию.

Мысленный образ Куними приподнимает брови и ведет уголком губ, будто бы говоря «Не строй из себя папочку, между вами разница всего в два года». И он прав. Куними всегда прав. Даже когда его нет рядом.

— Пойдемте, — улыбается Киндаичи. И ведет первогодок в парк неподалеку от станции. С коротких фраз заводится легкий разговор об учебе и клубе. Чувствуя себя слегка чужим и старшим, Киндаичи позволяет Ито и Кацу говорить между собой и время от времени смеется вместе с ними от безобидных шуток.

В тени деревьев под темнеющим небом, заплывающем тучами, они сбрасывают куртки и сумки на скамью и в стороне от дорожки встают перебрасываться мячом. Кроссовки тонут в мягкой земле и листьях, ветер бьет порывами и вдруг стихает, усложняя игру. Ито с громкими криками несколько раз спасает новенький мяч, подобрав его у самой земли. В итоге сам весь покрывается грязью, и ловит насмешки от Кацу.

Киндаичи через какое-то время — кажется, проходит совсем ничего — вдруг ловит себя на том, насколько серьезной стала небольшая тренировка. В холодном воздухе мешаются смешинки и тяжелые вздохи, звонкие крики и недовольное рычание. Так бьются на площадке за последний мяч, лишь бы не позволить ему упасть на пол.

— Ты не пробовал играть либеро? — спрашивает он у Ито после того, как отправляет мяч выше в воздух и следит за его ровной траекторией.

— Мне сказали, для либеро я с лишком высокий, — тот пожимает плечами и играючи делает взмах ногой. Приземляющийся мяч отскакивает точно в сложенные руки Кацу.

— Высокий доигровщик с хорошим приемом вообще-то крутая находка для команды, — отмечает тот.

— Да я и не спорю, — Киндаичи блокирует его попытку в мощный нападающий удар. — Просто спросил. Скоро отборочные, пытаюсь понять полный функционал команды.

«Пытаюсь понять, как из четырех человек сделать одного Куними» — думает он про себя.

— А тренер на что?

— В волейбол в первую очередь играет команда, а не тренер. Мне выходить с вами на поле, а не ему.

— Думаешь, мы сможем выиграть отборочные? — Ито ловит мяч и смотрит на него с надеждой.

 _«Я верю в вас»_ — вспоминается уверенный взгляд Ойкавы и напутствие, которое он всегда говорил перед игрой. Пока другие капитаны распинались перед командой, каждый раз придумывая новую речь, Ойкаве было достаточно каждый раз одной и той же фразы, чтобы им хотелось идти вперед и побеждать. Киндаичи до сих пор помнит, сколько уверенности в нем появлялось от одного короткого разговора с Ойкавой.

Хотел бы он уметь так же вдохновлять команду.

— Конечно, — улыбается он и отправляется к вещам. — Но для этого надо не только много тренироваться, но и хорошо отдыхать.

— Так и скажи, что мы тебе надоели, — говорит Кацу.

— Да нет, парни, не в вас дело, — вздыхает Киндаичи. — Просто правда устал. И дел еще много.

Они прощаются у входа в парк, ребята то ли действительно проголодавшись, то ли решив оставить Киндаичи одного, машут в сторону магазинчика через дорогу и говорят, что зайдут туда. Он снова напоминает им не засиживаться допоздна, и долго задумчиво смотрит, как парни, спокойно переговариваясь о своем, бредут по другой стороне улицы.

Потом сует руки в карманы и шагает к станции.

Межшкольные неумолимо приближаются, и он все еще не чувствует себя полностью готовым. Хочется бороться, хочется победить, хочется хоть раз постоять в Токийском спортзале и сыграть хотя бы с одной командой национального уровня. Хочется, чтобы его заметили.

Надо верить в свою команду. Киндаичи повторяет себе это раз за разом и ощущает себя предателем, когда в голове мелькает что-то вроде «вот если бы у нас играл Гошики» или «нам бы Хьякузаву на блок». И сколько раз он порывался написать Куними прямо посреди тренировки, что им его не хватает. Иногда ему так хотелось придти к тому в класс на перемене, встряхнуть за плечи и сказать, чтобы возвращался, он же не дурак уходить из волейбола со своими данными.

«Твоя статистика одна из лучших в префектуре, круче тебя только Гошики» — набирает он в поле ввода сообщения, надеясь, что Куними не читает сейчас их переписку и не видит этого. Набирает, задумчиво смотрит. А потом стирает и прячет телефон в карман, словно пытается скрыть мелкое преступление.

Осень осыпает город дождями и листьями. Сжимая телефон в руке, Киндаичи широкими шагами спешит к станции укрыться от порывов холодного ветра. Там под крышей толпятся люди, две одноклассницы мелькают улыбками и скрываются в мешанине рук, сумок и зонтов.

Волосы со сбитой укладкой падают на лоб. Погруженный в себя, Киндаичи едва не ударяется лбом о поручни в вагоне, находит себе стоячее месте в углу, прижатый к людям с резкими запахами, острыми плечами, упирающимися в грудь и живот. Возможности пошевелиться нет никакой, он пользуется возможностью двигать пальцами, открывает переписку снова, осторожно касается фотографии Куними в кружочке и увеличивает ее.

Эффект присутствия. Чтобы не скучно было.

С наступлением осени приходится приносить в свою жизнь новые привычки. Вечное чувство беспомощности на фоне должно однажды перестать отравлять жизнь настолько, что приходится заставлять себя переставлять ноги во время ходьбы и хотеть играть в волейбол. Вынося на передний план настоящее мгновение, Киндаичи учится новым порядкам в своей повседневности.

Толпа выталкивает на улицу и тащит по десяткам ступеней бесконечной лестницы. С размытыми дождевой водой планами на вечер он шагает в сторону дома. В голове смутно рисуются перспективы будущего под отрывки песен из чужого плейлиста — спрашивается, какого черта он помнит их наизусть? — и цели бедно маячат на горизонте, еще не отмеченные ни одной галочкой.

Странно, что в свой плотный график Киндаичи еще старается втеснить свидания с Куними. Всеми возможными способами.

В сутках двадцать четыре часа, а он старается уместить в них сон, хорошие оценки, поцелуи и положительный счет по партиям. Может быть, будь его оценки по математике хоть немного лучше, он бы понял, что это почти невозможно.

Почти. Он слышит усмешку. И помнит Ойкаву, злобно пинающего шкафчик в раздевалке два года назад.

«Он поэтому расстался со своей девушкой?» — отправляет Киндаичи второе сообщение после длинного полотна своих мыслей. В Калифорнии четыре утра, и Иваизуми только через два часа продерет глаза, чтобы прочитать его сообщение и, скорее всего, захотеть побиться головой обо что-нибудь.

«Не неси чушь!» — приходит посреди ночи. Киндаичи, утомленный тяжелым днем, не слышит звука уведомлений.

«Она сама его бросила» — второе. Киндаичи хмурится утром, пытаясь читать, собирать сумку и чистить зубы одновременно.

«Всего ты никак не успеешь, просто смирись. То, что тебя никто не целует каждый день это нормально» — третье. Киндаичи останавливается в прихожей с расшнурованными кроссовками на ногах.

«Меня ебут каждый день без всяких свиданий и поцелуев» — пишет он и слишком злобно блокирует телефон. Лучше бы целовали. Спускаясь по лестнице, Киндаичи думает, что для сваливать столько проблем на семнадцатилетних подростков просто непозволительно. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы школа ассоциировалась с любовными посланиями на страницах учебников, тренировки с горячими поцелуями в раздевалке, а победы с шумными празднованиями, с танцами, громкой музыкой и парой глотков саке.

«Понимаю» — где-то в Калифорнии один Иваизуми делится с ним опытом, но это пока нисколько не помогает справиться с привычкой набирать перед тренировкой две бутылки воды и протягивать руку во время растяжки, чтобы наклонить Куними ниже к полу.

Киндаичи качает головой и, разбегаясь на удар, старается думать о своем докладе по истории, а не о Куними.

***

Киндаичи сдерживает слезы. Он капитан. Он должен держать лицо и принимать поражение с достоинством.

На рукопожатии Ямагучи обеими руками берет его за руку и говорит, что он отлично справился, это почти извинения. Хината хлопает по плечу и восхищается его блоком. И только рука Кагеямы на секунду сухо оказывается в его и тут же исчезает, Киндаичи не успевает оценить свои ощущения, но старается не смотреть вслед.

На табло уже перевернули счет на ноль, но в памяти, кажется, навсегда останется счет последней партии, сыгранной в официальном матче в старшей школе. Тридцать три — тридцать пять. В матче с Карасуно Аоба Джосай третий год подряд терпит поражение, так и не дойдя до финала. С каждым годом это становилось все обиднее и тяжелее.

И вот сейчас Киндаичи собирает команду в холле, делает глубокий вдох и благодарит их. Впервые за время своего капитанства старается быть собой, не равняясь на Ойкаву и Яхабу. Он пытается не делать из своей речи прощальную, у них будет еще много тренировок до конца года, он всего лишь завершает с ними официальный игровой сезон. И это жирная точка если не для команды, то для самого Киндаичи.

Закончив говорить, он отправляет всех собираться, а сам сбегает в пустующий туалет. Открывает кран с водой на полную и плещет ледяной водой в лицо, словно надеется, что глаза перестанет жечь. Слез уже нет — они, непролитые, высохли в глазах, пока продолжалась официальная концовка матча, пока они благодарили соперников за игру, болельщиков за поддержку, жали руки судьям и подписывали протоколы.

С силой стискивая край раковины, он всхлипывает и действительно хочет плакать. Отчаяние комом застревает в горле. Внутри все сжатое до боли, он пытается отпустить себя и впервые ловит себя на странном чувстве, что не может. Не то время для слез, не то место.  
Еще раз судорожно вздохнув, Киндаичи слушает шум льющейся воды и старается хотя бы провести мысли в порядок. Словно вода может заглушить все помехи в голове.

Позади раздается покашливание и хриплый оклик. Только не он. Киндаичи знает этот голос. Он изменился за несколько лет, но по-прежнему раздражает своими ровными вежливыми интонациями.

— Я искал тебя, — говорит Кагеяма, когда они встречаются взглядами в зеркале.

«Какая честь» — проносится в голове с легким раздражением, но больше устало.

— Что тебе надо? — одним движением хлопнув по рычагу крана, Киндаичи выключает воду и резко становится тихо. Только слышно, как гудит кондиционер, редкие голоса доносятся эхом из холла и собственное дыхание тяжелое и свистящее.

— Ты очень хорошо играл сегодня. Я хотел встретиться с вами в финале, чтобы сыграть пять партий. Три — слишком мало, — он говорит серьезно, а Киндаичи хочется рассмеяться ему в лицо. И в то же время он понимает его желание. Стоять на площадке, продолжать играть, сражаться с интересными соперниками. Покорять вершины. Идти дальше. Горькое болезненное отчаяние волной разливает в груди, поднимается к горлу, и Киндаичи с трудом давит тяжелый всхлип.

— Поздно об этом уже думать. Если ты не заметил, отборочные закончились. Все, — он проходит мимо Кагеямы, стоящего на пути к выходу, и старается никак его не задеть.

— Разве ты не собираешься играть в волейбол после школы? — в голосе Кагеямы детское недоумение. Таким тоном спрашивают, откуда берутся дети и почему птицы не падают с неба.

«Не знаю! Не знаю! Я ничего не знаю! Какая тебе разница?! Сколько можно загадывать будущее? Я не знаю даже смогу ли поступить в университет, а у тебя уже наверное есть контракт с каким-то клубом…» — тяжело дыша, Киндаичи чувствует, как поднимаются плечи и ноет спина от попыток держать ровную осанку и смотреть на Кагеяму сверху вниз. Он ничего не отвечает, потому что, а что отвечать, когда нет ответа ни для других, ни для себя.

Все равно сейчас имеет значение лишь настоящий прогресс, а не будущие успехи. Кагеяма снова впереди и, как бы ни было обидно, Киндаичи с тяжелым вздохом признает, что это заслужено.

— Удачи в финале, — говорит он, нажимая на дверную ручку, чтобы скорее уйти к команде. Но Кагеяма вдруг торопливо останавливает его, как будто вспомнил что-то важное, ради чего начинал весь этот дурацкий разговор.

— Киндаичи… А что с Куними? — обведя взглядом потолок, он с беспокойством смотрит на Киндаичи. — Я видел его на трибунах. У него травма?

«Нет, просто он точно знает, что ему нужно от жизни».

— Не твое дело. Если тебе так интересно, спроси у него сам.

И прежде, чем Кагеяма находит подходящий ответ, он шагает в коридор и спешит к месту сбора команды. В коридоре никого нет, Киндаичи быстро оглядывается, чтобы точно удостовериться в этом. А потом яростно бьет руками по воздуху. Напряжение и злость находят выход, и он наконец может сделать глубокий вдох как раз перед тем, как выйти в холл.

Оказывается, он пропадал слишком долго. Его ждет одинокий Ито у широкой колонны и рассказывает, что тренеры уже в автобусе и Мизогучи очень недоволен, что приходится ждать.

— Знаешь, мне сегодня уже не надо в школу, я сразу поеду домой, — говорит он, стоя на одной ноге и меняя игровые шорты на штаны. — Вы же не обидитесь?

— Да нет, там и так почти все разошлись по своим делам… — Ито пожимает плечами и с коротким взмахом руки уходит.

Бросив спешку, Киндаичи спокойно переодевается и складывает пропитанные потом вещи в сумку. В стороне слышатся разговоры Карасуно, ждущих, пока Кагеяма вернется из туалета. Других команд уже нет, все предыдущие матчи давно сыграны, и только редкие компании, засидевшиеся в кафетерии, потихоньку тянутся к выходу.

Уходить не хочется. После трех лет, проведенных в этих стенах, наблюдавших за его радостью и болью, странно думать, что больше он не вернется сюда школьником. Неизвестно, вернется ли сюда вообще когда-нибудь. Может быть, стоит записаться здесь в тренажерку и ходить до весны? Он собирается серьезно обдумать это, когда вернется вечером домой.

Вещи собирает специально долго. От того, как все валится из рук, становится теплее и немного смешно. Хочется верить, что само место старается задержать его.

На выходе он медлит, придерживая стеклянные двери, еще раз оглядывается на холл с огромной турнирной таблицей на стене и низкими потолками, которые придерживают колонны. Обидно, насколько глупо он упустил свой шанс прийти сюда еще раз в качестве игрока. Теперь его ждет участь зрителя на матче Карасуно и Шираторизавы.

***

Куними он замечает не сразу. В голове долго сопоставляются факты. Как Кагеяма говорит, что видел его среди зрителей. Как сам Куними накануне пишет, что обязательно найдет время придти посмотреть игру. Очевидно, он должен здесь быть. Дело в самих мыслях Киндаичи, зациклившегося на себе и впервые за несколько месяцев забывшего про Куними.

Когда хочется искать поддержки, он забывает о самом главном ее источнике. Полный абсурд.

Одна только нелепейшая случайность заставляет его обратить внимание на происходящее вокруг. Внезапно громко сигналит автобус Карасуно и гневно кричит их тренер на опаздывающих первогодок, вихрем пронесшихся мимо Киндаичи. Они заставляют его оторвать взгляд от дорожки и потерянно оглядеться вокруг.

И там он видит Куними. Под высоким голым кленом тот стоит полубоком к спортзалу, опустив голову, приподняв плечи. Задумчиво листает что-то в телефоне одной рукой, а вторую держит в кармане. Киндаичи неосознанно перебирает пальцами содержимое своих карманов — скомканные кусочки тейпа, ключи от дома и пачка жевательной резинки — и с каплей нежности думает об их общей привычке.

Вообще, конечно, Куними сам виноват, что Киндаичи чуть не прошел мимо него. Тоже выбрал место. Мог бы сесть на скамейку — вон их тут сколько понаставили вдоль аллеи, перед матчем постоянно на них парочки обжимаются. Возможно, и в этом случае Киндаичи заметил бы его лишь тогда, когда споткнулся о вытянутые ноги.

— Привет, — тихо говорит он, и Куними вскидывает голову. На экране телефона открыта какая-то то ли книга, то ли учебник. Внезапно становится стыдно перед Куними. Он отвлекся от учебы, нашел время, чтобы придти на матч, ждал его тут еще час, как минимум, а Киндаичи даже не нашел время, чтобы поднять голову и посмотреть на него во время игры. Чтобы хотя бы подумать о нем во время игры.

Он даже не смог выиграть матч. Только одну чертову партию.

— Привет. Вы отлично сыграли сегодня, — Куними смотрит него спокойно, нежно улыбаясь уголками губ. И вроде как совсем не обижается.

— Мы проиграли, — Киндаичи силится понять, как он так спокойно всегда относится к проигрышам. Заглядывает в лицо, ищет там хоть каплю упрека, разочарования, злости — чего-нибудь, что точно скажет, что он отстой. Но там ничего подобного нет.

Куними делает глубокий вдох, блокирует наконец телефон, который издает при этом тихий щелчок, и убирает его в карман. Облизывает губы и открывает рот с видом человека, приготовившего доклад с доказательствами самой очевидной теории в мире.

— Вы были лучшими, — веско говорит он и выглядит так, словно сейчас начнет листать слайды в презентации Microsoft Power Point.

Лучшие. Киндаичи мысленно произносит это слово и чувствует горечь. Были бы они лучшими, то не проиграли бы ни за что.

Вздохнув, чтобы горячо возразить Куними, Киндаичи вдруг чувствует, как обжигает глаза. Он зачем-то пытается часто моргать в попытке сдержать слезы, но все бесполезно. Возражения тонут во всхлипах и рыданиях. Куними с готовностью обнимает его и прижимает к плечу, поглаживая по голове и мягко перебирая волосы.

Захлебываясь слезами, он бормочет что-то о последнем разе, последней возможности. О том, что ему так хотелось, он так старался, но все равно не смог. Это же был чертов полуфинал, совсем немного выложиться и можно было бы даже поехать на национальные, а потом… А теперь уже все, последний шанс упущен. Он не смог вывести команду, не смог зарядить их настолько, чтобы они не пали духом под конец. Неужели он такой слабак, почему у него никогда ничего не получается…

— Почему? — последние звуки срываются в новую волну слез, и Киндаичи просто стискивает в руках Куними, такого близкого, теплого, родного. Но чувствует как тот в ответ сопротивляется, давит жесткими пальцами на плечи и отстраняет от себя, чтобы посмотреть в глаза.

Сквозь слезную муть его лицо выглядит нечетким с гладкими контурами, но строго и сурово. Настолько, что последние слезы застывают в глазах и рваный вдох застревает в груди на середине пути.

— Ты хочешь играть в волейбол? — спрашивает Куними.

— Да, — тихо отвечает Киндаичи, почти не задумываясь. Он хочет, вот только…

— Значит, играй, — говорит Куними, не давая Киндаичи мысль дальше. Достает из рюкзака пачку бумажных платков и протягивает ему.

Утирать слезы и выравнивать дыхание приходится уже по пути. Он сморкается, изводя половину салфеток, и слушает рассуждения Куними о матче. Они проходят мимо маленьких магазинчиков среди высоких домов, шум городских дорог заглушает тихий голос Куними. И болезненно ноющее разочарование внутри притупляется, как если выпить обезболивающее при переломе.

В роль зрителя на матчах Куними входит без особых проблем. С его-то наблюдательностью. И полным неумением сочувствовать, вставляет Киндаичи ремарку сам себе. Он получает полный разбор матча, пока они покупают кофе перед входом на станцию, и замечает, как ловко Куними обходит стороной все его ошибки.

В ожидании поезда Киндаичи позволяет себе прижаться чуть ближе, чем было бы необходимо в толпе, и Куними легко подается навстречу. Рассуждение о прошедшей игре плавно перетекает в ставки на матч Карасуно с Шираторизавой.

Поезда проезжают с размеренным гулом, люди вокруг говорят фразами без контекста. Сумка тяжело тянет плечо и, после схлынувшей окончательно волны игрового адреналина, начинают болеть колени и спина. Тихий голос Куними и его рука на локте плавно увлекают за собой в толпу, заходящую в поезд.

Киндаичи не замечает, как его усаживают на единственное свободное место с краю. Тонкие пальцы вкладывают в его ухо наушник, и он смотрит снизу вверх на Куними, который, обняв поручень, одной рукой листает песни в плейлисте, а второй греет его плечо и слабо поглаживает.

— А больше ты мне ничего не расскажешь? — хочется наклониться чуть вбок, прижаться виском к его животу и немного расслабиться. Но вагон почти полный, они не могут себе такого позволить. Нос еще сушит после слез и в глаза будто насыпали песка, когда он пытается их прикрыть.

— Ехать полчаса, давай ты поспишь, — Куними не отрывается от телефона, хотя уже выбрал музыку для них — тихий шепчущий рэп то ли на английском, то ли на каком еще.

— Ты что-то читаешь?

— Готовлюсь к опросу по праву.

— Прости, что тебе приходится отвлекаться из-за меня.

— Не неси чушь, — рука на плече несильно хлопает его и мягко оглаживает. — Лучше спи.

Вместо снов сознание подбрасывает ему измененные события дня, гиперболизированные и перевранные. Просчеты с блоками, где на той стороне Цукишима советует ему не расслабляться. Чуть не завязавшуюся драку между двумя либеро, где он растерялся, зато сейчас во сне подходящие слова находятся, однако уже поздно. Разговор с Кагеямой в туалете, совсем не такой, какой он был на самом деле. Там Киндаичи находит в себе дерзость послать его к чертовой матери и сказать ему все, что думает о нем, хоть и ничего такого на самом деле и не думает.

Сны ненастоящие и злые. А глаза открыть не получается, пока Куними не выдергивает с силой наушник у него из уха и не говорит, что пора выходить. Киндаичи трясет головой, трет лицо шершавыми ладонями, нажимает на глаза. И мрачные извращенные образы медленно уходят.

Дома у Куними они расстилают футоны на полу, включают первый попавшийся фильм и просто лежат, закинув ноги друг на друга.

Смысл происходящего на экране теряется через несколько минут, но Киндаичи может гордится тем, что Куними сдается раньше — после первой же сцены достает телефон и открывает какую-то игру с выбиванием шариков одного цвета. Честно признаться, даже эта простенькая игра имеет больше смысла, чем сюжет боевика, который им попался.

Мышцы во всем теле ноют и вопят, когда их насильно заставляют работать. И это еще учитывая то, что они сыграли всего три партии. Если бы играли пять, то команде пришлось бы выносить Киндаичи из зала на руках и передавать Куними. Выносливость никогда не была его сильной стороной.

В отличие от Куними. Которому просто всегда было лень.

— А все-таки с тобой мы бы сыграли лучше, — говорит Киндаичи вдруг.

— Отстань, — отмахивается Куними, не глядя. В фильме что-то снова взрывается и гудят вертолеты.

«Ну, почему ты такой упрямый?» — устало думает Киндаичи. И правда Куними, если что-то решит для себя, то его ни за что не переубедишь. Вот решил бросить спорт и переквалифицироваться в диванного эксперта и успешно добился своей цели. Через несколько лет станет банкиром, заработает кучу денег и купит себе какую-нибудь волейбольную команду.

— Хотел бы быть владельцем волейбольного клуба? — снова предпринимает попытку Киндаичи после долгого молчания. Куними все еще мучает игру и, кажется, собирается заснуть прямо с телефоном в руках, но стоически держится.

— Что? — он фыркает от смеха и поворачивается на бок, почти сталкиваясь носами с Киндаичи. Губы щекочет его дыхание, а в глазах играют смешинки. — Ну, не знаю… А ты будешь играть в этом клубе?

— А надо?

— Ну, если и буду владельцем клуба, то только самого лучшего. А в самом лучшем без тебя не обойтись, — серьезно рассуждает он, как будто уже сейчас готов проанализировать рейтинг самых успешных волейбольных команд мира и прикупить один. Как будто это просто новенький смартфон. Киндаичи делает глубокий вдох и забывает выдохнуть.

— Вряд ли я могу играть в лучшем клубе.

— Вряд ли я могу купить клуб.

— Но в будущем…

— Но в будущем и ты можешь играть где угодно, — пожимает плечами Куними, оставляет на его губах легкий поцелуй и возвращается к телефону.

— Мне, кстати, сегодня Кагеяма писал, — говорит он после недолгой паузы, заставляя Киндаичи напрячься и растерять всю легкость, которая только вернулась в настроение. — Спрашивал, почему я не играл. Это ты его надоумил?

— Ну… — не верится, что Кагеяма действительно последовал его совету. Какое ему дело до них с Куними? Прошло три года, даже больше, между ними уже ничего общего. Мог бы оставить их в покое. Его. Куними. — Я не думал, что он реально будет тебе писать. Что ты ему ответил?

— Что проспал матч, — Куними как ни в чем ни бывало разбивает последние цветные шарики на экране одним выстрелом, закрывает игру и откладывает телефон в сторону.

— Серьезно?

— А что еще?..

Киндаичи не находит, что ответить. Его хватает лишь на то, чтобы уткнуться лицом в подушку и стараться не смеяться. Он чувствует, как собственные плечи дрожат, но не понимает, от смеха это или он все же собирается заплакать сейчас от внезапно нахлынувших чувств к Куними.

Куними прижимается к плечу и тоже вроде бы улыбается. Киндаичи окутывает тепло и спокойствие, слишком редкие в последние несколько недель, когда он жил на энергии злости к окружающему миру и бешеном желании идти вперед, дальше и дальше. И Куними неожиданно останавливает мир вокруг и дает передышку.

Они лежат на футонах, прижавшись друг к другу, покачиваясь на ласковых волнах удовольствия. Мерно тикают часы, шумит ноутбук и мигает мелкими огоньками. Ни звука больше не доносится ни откуда. Дом Куними тихий и ленивый, как и он сам, будто погруженный в вечную сонливость. Здесь даже пылинки кружатся в воздухе и оседают на пол так медленно, что можно собирать их руками.

Дыхание Куними на плече выравнивается, становится реже. Киндаичи, прикрыв глаза, бездумно водит пальцами по его плечу. И время течет слишком странно. Он не может сказать, сколько прошло — несколько минут или часов. На улице уже стемнело, и экран ноутбука погас. Возможно, уже ночь, просто Киндаичи об этом не подозревает и наполненный прозрачными мыслями разум отказывается спать.

Он боится шевелиться, чтобы не разбудить Куними, при том, что не чувствует руки, на которой тот удобно устроился. Расслабленное лицо спящего Куними красивое — он не хмурится, не строит своих манерно недовольных выражений, не закатывает глаза. Киндаичи осторожно вглядывается в его едва угадываемые в темноте черты лица, ловя его дыхание, и бесконечно крутит в голове сложные мысли.

А потом, когда Куними все же поворачивается во сне на другой бок и заворачивается в одеяло по самую макушку, Киндаичи подтягивает ноутбук ближе, убавляет яркость и ищет турнирную таблицу университетского чемпионата по волейболу. Университеты Сайтамы и Токио стоят на первых строчках с большим отрывом. Он задумчиво прикидывает, насколько реально будет уехать после окончания школы в другой город.

Бросает задумчивый, виноватый взгляд на Куними. И продолжает, конечно, из чистого интереса смотреть, какие направления учебы могли бы его заинтересовать. Учителя еще в начале года говорили ему определиться поскорее, взять дополнительные занятия, записаться на курсы в университет. Лучше поздно, чем никогда.

В целом ему без разницы, где работать в будущем. Лишь бы продолжать играть. Он не соврал, когда сказал, что хочет играть и дальше. Может быть, в профессиональной лиге.

В команды первого дивизиона можно даже не соваться, но ради интереса Киндаичи открывает сайт Schweiden Adlers. Из всех требований к игрокам этого клуба у него есть, вероятно, только рост.

 _— Такой высокий, а такой тяжелый. Над прыжком работать и работать,_ — вспоминаются слова Вашиджо-сенсея из лагеря первогодок. За два года он смог значительно поднять высоту съема и блока, но все еще недостаточно. И каждый раз, когда не удается пробить по высоте, в голове всплывают слова, звучащие тяжелым старческим голосом.

«Нормально я прыгаю» — с досадой думает он, закрывая сайт. «Для второго дивизиона нормально. Может, для третьего».

Набраться бы смелости и подать заявку, не имея никакого опыта игры, кроме межшкольных турниров все время с одной и той же командой. Вот если быть хоть раз на тренировочных матчах они перемешивали составы с соперниками был бы интересный опыт. А так…

Если брать клуб поближе, можно попробовать подать заявку в Sendai Frogs. По возрасту он проходит в молодежную команду. Хотя бы сходить на просмотр.

Зарывшись пальцами в растрепанные после душа волосы, Киндаичи закрывает глаза. Сомнения, настойчивые и болезненные, сковывают движения. Подсознание говорит повременить, напоминает о постоянных проигрышах сильным соперникам.

— А да и пошло оно все! — он тянется закрыть все вкладки в браузере и лечь спать. Но пальцы замирают над тачпадом, а взгляд цепляется за форму для заявки на просмотр в команду. И через несколько минут у него есть несколько таких с разных сайтов. У Адлерсов он тоже скачивает. Вдруг решится заполнить.

Сбросив все документы себе на флешку и почистив историю браузера, он наконец выключает ноутбук и ложится рядом с Куними. Прижимается ближе, обнимает. И проваливается в сон с цветущим чувством надежды в груди.

***

Зимой становится холодно, Куними кутается в теплые свитера, часто раздражается без повода, грустит и много извиняется перед Киндаичи. Он следит за ним в коридорах в короткие паузы между уроками, но, когда собирается подойти ближе, со всех сторон наваливаются одноклассники со своей предвыпускной суетой. И Куними, погруженный в учебники и похожий на побитого сомнамбулу, остается где-то на периферии жизни и в эпицентре мыслей.

Дни скоро совсем растают в дымке темноты и ночь заполнит мир. Ощущение упущенного времени и вечного опоздания в жизни преследует по пятам и вынуждает вставать раньше. Киндаичи из последних сил держится, блюдет режим дня, ставит напоминания, что надо поесть, себе и Куними. Достигает того уровня притворства, когда сам уже себе верит, говоря всем вокруг с улыбкой «Да, все отлично».

Дорога в гору трудна, и он никогда не питал особой страсти к альпинизму. Но продолжает путь вверх.

Тренер, тайм-аут, пожалуйста. На глоток воздуха и напоминания установок на игру. Поступить в университет, попасть в хорошую команду, не растерять друзей, стать успешным и счастливым. Тридцать секунд вышли — возвращайся в игру. Вперед, не время для пауз.

Где-то среди зрителей Куними шлет ему внимательный взгляд из-под ресниц, щурится, словно видит ошибки. И молча уходит по своим делам, виновато сутулясь. Кажется, Киндаичи до последнего миллиметра изучил его спину. Они слишком часто расходятся в разные стороны.

— Закроешь тут все, Киндаичи, — командует Мизогучи и, уходя, впускает в спортзал ледяной ветер, срывающий полет мяча.

_— На свидание торопится, — всегда фыркал Куними, когда Мизогучи сбегал с тренировки слишком рано.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Очевидно же, — пожимал он плечами, задумчиво кусал ноготь, подхватывал мяч пальцами и уходил продолжать тренировку._

Киндаичи самому хочется сбежать с тренировки пораньше на свидание. Но его сегодня уже отшили. Только и остается, что отрабатывать отскоки от блока с либеро и присматриваться к связующему, может ли тот стать капитаном в следующем году.

А потом вдруг ему прилетает мячом по мизинцу, так, что боль прошивает до самого локтя. И тогда он раздосадованно бьет по мячу со всей силы, отправляя мяч в противоположную стену, стискивает зубы, чтобы не сорваться на ком-нибудь. Резкое «Хватит!» звучит как команда, хотя на самом деле должно быть просьбой.

Хватит, остановитесь, я так устал. И еще десятки фраз, которые он никогда не скажет.

Поздней ночью того же дня, когда Аято ночует у друга, Киндаичи потягивается на кровати вытирается салфетками и долго смотрит в верхний ярус кровати. Внутри растет тянущее чувство тоски и никакого удовольствия, только ладони липкие после влажных салфеток и приторно пахнут ромашкой.

Вставать и мыть руки не хочется. Он вытирает их о штаны и одергивает футболку, начиная наконец замерзать.

Без Куними скучно. У них была возможность сегодня собраться на ночевку, пока комната Ютаро пустует. Он специально выловил Куними на обеде, поделился с ним своим бенто, долго уговаривал и завлекал всем подряд. Но добился только слабой улыбки и новых извинений.

— Ну, прости. У меня правда куча дел.

У Киндаичи из дел только несколько параграфов по истории и мытье посуды после ужина. Бесполезная куча времени, чтобы думать сложные мысли, остается на вечер. И сон не идет. Какими бы способами он ни пользовался.

Интересно, а Куними спит? Судя по его виду, сон случается с ним только на уроках. Киндаичи открывает мессенджер и набирает сообщение. Придирчиво смотрит, стирает, пишет по-другому.

> Yuu: Зря на ночевку не пошел, было бы круто (00:34)
> 
> Nimi: ты пригласил кого-то еще? (00:40)
> 
> Yuu: Тебя. Ты не пришел. Мы и так видимся раз в неделю (00:41)
> 
> Nimi: прости (00:48)
> 
> Yuu: Скинь мне хотя бы селфи, я уже почти забыл, как ты выглядишь (00:48)  
>  Yuu: Иногда мне кажется, что ты не хочешь со мной видеться (00:49)
> 
> Nimi: хочу., а еще хочу поступить в университет (00:52)
> 
> Yuu: Это так важно? (00:52)
> 
> Nimi: да? (00:59)

Следом Куними скидывает фотографию. Селфи. Бледный, под глазами цветут синяки, на искусанных губах слабая улыбка, он вроде бы уже в кровати, но на груди видно учебник, лежащий обложкой вверх.

> Yuu: Отдохни, пожалуйста (1:06)
> 
> Nimi: как получится (1:10)

Ничего у них не получается последнее время. Хочется рассказать, как он провел сегодняшний вечер, представляя, что они вместе. Написать что-то забавное, посмеяться, а потом вдруг перейти на смущающие темы и утянуть Куними во что-то темное и неизведанное с жаждой прикосновений и желания слышать голос.

Так хочется быть с ним рядом сейчас. По спине снова скатывается жар, расползается щупальцами и резко гаснет, оставляя после себя только холод. Такой сильный, что хочется завернуться в одеяло с головой.

> Yuu: Я скучаю (1:12)
> 
> Nimi: я тоже (1:12)
> 
> Yuu: Можно я приду? (1:15)
> 
> Nimi: в час ночи?.. (1:15)

Ох, уже час. Киндаичи проверяет время на телефоне. И правда. Он не заметил, как наступила ночь.

> Yuu: Без разницы (1:16)

Он готов придти. Вот прямо сейчас одеться и пройти два квартала между их домами, лишь бы увидеться. Готов наплевать на ноющие после тренировки мышцы — он живет с этим чувством столько, сколько занимается волейболом, — на закрывающиеся сами по себе глаза и на то, что может разбудить родителей, пока будет одеваться в темноте.

> Nimi: давай отдохнем (1:18)
> 
> Yuu: Конечно, мы устали (1:23)

Киндаичи не пишет «друг от друга», но противный голосок подсознания шепчет навязчиво, что Куними может иметь в виду именно это. Перевернувшись на живот, он утыкается лицом в подушку и бьет по ней сжатыми до боли кулаками. Лучше бы просто лег спать.

***

Ближе к середине декабря выпускного года становится ясно, что снега они не дождутся. Сухие дороги покрывает иней и скользкая коварная наледь. Периодически небо затягивает налитыми свинцовыми тучами, люди в надежде поглядываю в вверх, однако ни одной снежинки оттуда не падает.

Выдыхая пар, Киндаичи тяжело дышит ртом и едва не поскальзывается на обледеневших ступеньках. Ветер швыряет в лицо сноп колючих льдинок и обжигает морозом щеки. Глубокий вдох заставляет подавиться холодным воздухом. Секундная паника от нехватки кислорода, и приходится остановиться, чтобы прокашляться.

Удивительно, что холодно, ему кажется, он давно промерз так же изнутри.

Выровняв дыхание, он продолжает бег по узким тропинкам парка, цепляя макушкой низкие хвойные лапы деревьев. Слишком дорогие кроссовки для вечерник пробежек, по мнению мамы, и правда зимой плохо сцепляются с дорогой. На каждый шаг Киндаичи прикладывает усилие, чтобы удержать равновесие и перенести вес с одной ноги на другую.

Когда-нибудь он сможет сам заработать себе на нормальные кроссовки для тренировок. И не только на кроссовки. В профессиональных клубах должна быть нормальная зарплата, чтобы не беспокоиться хотя бы о том, может ли он себе позволить хорошую экипировку. Он обязательно будет играть в одном из таких.

На очередном шаге мир вдруг смазывается и вращается. Ощущение потерянной опоры рожает панику, сжавшую на миг горло и так же быстро исчезнувшую. Выругавшись, Киндаичи злится на себя, что замечтался и перестал смотреть под ноги. Колено, и без того страдающее каждый день во время тренировок, болит, вместе с ним саднит ушибленный локоть.

Перед глазами появляется рука в черной перчатке. Киндаичи вскидывает голову и встречается взглядом с обеспокоенным Кагеямой. В термобелье для зимних пробежек, в утепленных кроссовках, не скользящих на льду. Из-под воротника черной мастерки спорной Японии тянутся провода наушников.

— Ты в порядке? — кашлянув, спрашивает он и дергает рукой.

— В норме, не заметил здесь лед, — отвечает Киндаичи и, помедлив, принимает помощь. Рывком его ставят на ноги, он отмечает, насколько легко Кагеяме удается принять его вес одной рукой. Тот ждет его, пока он отряхнется, попрыгает на месте, проверяя свое состояние, а потом замирает в нерешительности. И Киндаичи тоже.

Оба смотрят на дорогу, дугой уходящую за деревья и переглядываются. Молчат. Кагеяма вставляет один наушник в ухо, медлит, моргает, и делает со вторым то же самое. Время тянется, дыхание у обоих приходит в норму, и с досадой Киндаичи думает, что нужный пульс теперь придется набирать заново. Чертов Кагеяма.

И он просто стартует, перешагнув замершую лужу, на которой поскользнулся. За ним незамедлительно устремляется Кагеяма — слышно по шагам и ровному дыханию, как тот молча срывается с места.

Какая честь — пробежка со спортсменом национального уровня. Утром отец приносит домой волейбольный еженедельник с большим интервью Кагеямы, а днем Киндаичи встречает его в парке и почти сразу находит идеальный темп, в котором им комфорт бежать рядом.

— Это же тот парень, который пасовал тебе в средней школе? — спрашивает отец за завтраком, листая журнал. Аято рядом с ним рассматривает фотографии и давится ехидным смешком, ту историю из средней школы знает только он.

— Ага, — мрачно отзывает Ютаро.

— А он неплох, — улыбается отец. — Будешь читать?

Киндаичи качает головой. И только издалека рассматривает фотографию на обложке.

И замечает, что жизни Кагеяма точно такой же. Идеальный и молчаливый. Никогда не поймешь по лицу, о чем он думает. Но выглядит уверенно. По крайней мере, когда занимается спортом.

Киндаичи интересно, но он старается не пялиться на Кагеяму открыто. Цепляет краем глаза, при этом стараясь смотреть под ноги.

В голове крутится миллион вопросов, которых, возможно, и не было бы, если бы он прочитал «Большое интервью с Тобио Кагеямой, звездным связующим молодежной сборной». Сколько он тренируется? Как он тренируется? Что ест? Как отрабатывается нужные игровые элементы? Какой у него режим дня? В мыслях Киндаичи прижимает его к стене и спрашивает конкретно, что он, черт возьми делает, чтобы быть лучшим. Потому что они давно негласно договорились между собой — это не талант.

Его тренировка выглядит вполне обычной. Киндаичи удивленно застывает на краю площадки с тренажерами. С обледеневших перекладин срывается стая воронов с громким криком — Кагеяма останавливается посередине, запрокидывает голову и дышит на счет. Киндаичи делает то же самое и считает пульс.

В необычной дневной серости, заполненной паром с разгоряченных губ, они переглядываются и так же безразлично отводят взгляды. Принимают общество друг друга и спокойно приступают к своим упражнениям.

Истершееся болезненное воспоминание болтается и мешает, как любовная записка из начальной школы, написанная девочке, обсмеявшей тебя на следующей же перемене. Хочется выбросить, но жалко. Воспоминания неприятные, но они всего лишь воспоминания. Как история страны, пропитанная кровью и источающая запах смерти, воспринимается в мирное время. Вызывает сожаление, печальные взгляды — не фальшивые, но настолько притупленные, что вполне есть место облегчению, что все это было когда-то тогда, а не сейчас.

Они стали старше. Киндаичи больше не пятнадцать. Он не злится, он на мысленный счет у себя в голове машет руками и любопытно наблюдает за Кагеямой. Вина, раньше так сильно сдавливающая легкие при одном взгляде на него, теперь пеплом лежит под ногами, потому что и те, прошлые Ютаро и Тобио, искрящие злостью, только появляясь в одном помещении, они растворились в прошлом.

Киндаичи вскидывает голову, когда ощущает на плечах непривычную тяжесть ладоней, и видит Кагеяму, мягко направляющего его движение на растяжке. Немного взволнованно усмехается и позволяет ему помочь. Давление рук, их сила, манера прикасаться совершенно чужая — Киндаичи слишком привык к рукам Куними. Однако он выбрасывает его из головы, в очередной раз напоминая себе, что тот больше не играет в волейбол.

За четыре месяца мог бы уже привыкнуть.

А ведь Кагеяма, наверное, тоже думает о них. Тогда, после матча, он не просто так спросил, что с Куними. Странно представлять, что не все его мысли занимает волейбол, но ведь так и есть. Найти номер Куними и написать ему — не совсем вписывается в размеренных режим ежедневных тренировок профессионального волейболиста.

Протянув руку, Киндаичи поднимает Кагеяму с пожухлой травы на мерзлой земле. Он очень легкий. Несколько секунд пальцы греются о горячее запястье, а потом Кагеяма плавно скользит по его рукам в хватке для одного из простых парных упражнений. Ладно, он снова идет на поводу. И ему нравится.

Под шум тяжелого дыхания и хруст суставов они занимаются, пока не устают. Киндаичи не слышит ничего, кроме пульсации крови в ушах, и угадывает счет лишь по губам Кагеямы. На двадцать последний раз подтягивается и случайно касается лбом его подбородка.

Нужно извиниться за то, что они не совсем друг другу не подходят по росту. Нужно извиниться за то, что он такой тяжелый. Нужно извиниться за то, что слишком сильно стискивал ноги Кагеямы во время упражнения.

Киндаичи молчит, сидит на тренажере, восстанавливает дыхание. О наступлении вечера сообщает лишь розовеющее небо.

Жарко, он ясно ощущает, как кровь приливает к коже. Горят руки, щеки, шея. Все, что подставляется морозу. В паре шагов Кагеяма тянется в стороны, вздыхает, проверяет время на телефоне.

А затем они вместе идут к выходу из парка. Киндаичи не знает, кто первый кого зовет взглядом, но чувствует правильность момента и не собирается его прерывать.

— Спасибо за тренировку, — на ступеньках он держится ближе к перилам и протягивает руку.

— Тебе спасибо, — кивает Кагеяма, снимая перчатку с правой руки.

И горячие ладони соприкасаются в крепком, долгом пожатии. Почти три года назад Кагеяма просил его никогда не извиняться за все, что произошло между ними. Сейчас он стоит перед ним и улыбается уголком губ, как мог бы улыбаться любому партнеру после хорошего спарринга.

Пальцы еще какое-то время ощущают чужое тепло. А Кагеяма спускается по ступенькам вниз. Плечи покачиваются в свободной походке. Киндаичи буравит взглядом матовые складки на мастерке и вдруг что-то словно толкает его в спину.

— Кагеяма! — окликает он. Тобио останавливается, разворачивается всем корпусом, аккуратные черные брови вопросительно сходятся на переносице. Взгляд, острый и внимательный, ложится на Киндаичи. — Ты все еще хочешь знать, что с Куними?

— Да, — он отвечает слишком быстро, как только звук имени срывается с губ, он уже резко кивает головой и всем телом дергается навстречу Киндаичи, как будто тот сейчас же вложит ему в руки всю информацию.

— Только не говори ничего. Я расскажу и все, ладно? — спрашивая сам себя, что он творит, Киндаичи сует руки в карманы толстовки и молча зовет вернуться.

— Хорошо, — покорно соглашается Кагеяма. И, поднявшись обратно, тоже прислоняется к перилам крутой лестницы на расстоянии от Киндаичи.

Собравшись с мыслями, Киндаичи выдерживает паузу и, запинаясь начинает рассказ. Зачем-то в первую очередь упоминает, что они с Куними встречаются, на что Кагеяма, опустив голову, бормочет что-то вроде «Поздравляю». Потом подробно описывает день, когда Куними сообщает о решении уйти из клуба, Кагеяма на это возмущенно открывает рот, дергает руками, но, видимо, вспоминает их уговор и просто качает головой, ничего не говоря.

Сбивчивые рассуждения о разных университетах, о растущем недопонимании и напряжении, он слушает спокойно, иногда хмыкая или кивая. Внимательно впитывает каждое слово, когда Киндаичи сетует на то, что они с Акирой отдалились друг от друга. Он невольно переходит на имя. И сам замечает, насколько часто произносит его. _Акира. Акира. Акира._ Кагеяма молчит, и его внимание явственно ощущается на коже и под ней.

— Ну вот как-то так, — заканчивает Киндаичи.

— Ясно, — Кагеяма почти сразу, как он замолкает, встает и снова протягивает ему руку. И действительно уходит после короткого пожатия. Быстро и решительно.

***

Уже на пороге дома Киндаичи борется с желанием увидеть Куними прямо сейчас. Ничего не хочется так сильно и отрытая дверь собственной комнаты не вызывает особенных чувств вроде желания упасть на подушку и проспать сто часов. Он мнется, путаясь в шнурках, пальцы, как специально, не слушаются.

Мама находит его сидящим в тесной прихожей на тумбе для обуви. Смеется над тем, как он подпирает головой верхнюю полку. Да, они и правда живут в слишком маленькой квартире для трех больших мужчин. Аято из комнаты кричит, что всего через пару месяцев он поможет Ютаро собрать вещи, чтобы свалить в общежитие.

Да, мам, он точно сказал в общежитие. «К чертовой матери»? Нет, такого не было, тебе послышалось.

Отец из гостиной сквозь звуки бейсбольного матча по телевизору говорит, что лучше бы ему действительно подумать, каким будет его будущее и где. И это стирает его улыбку с лица.

— Мам, я пойду к Куними схожу, — Ютаро вдруг резко поднимается. Решимость горит огнем в груди, а сердце зачем-то волнительно колотится, как будто он первый раз отпрашивается у мамы и его могут не отпустить.

— А чего вдруг так внезапно? Я собиралась вас всех на ужин звать…

— Не знаю, хочется просто, — Аято вставляет что-то, но его плохо слышно. Киндаичи улавливает «…поцеловать любимого на ночь» и добавляет специально для него емкое: — Заткнись!

— Вернешься сегодня?

— Не знаю, мам, правда, мы давно не виделись, там посмотрим.

— Звони, если что.

— Хорошо, — он спешно затягивает так и не развязанные шнурки и ныряет за дверь.

До дома Куними он почти бежит. Все тело наэлектризовано от предвкушения встречи, а под кожей бегают искры тока. Он нервно проклинает про себя красный свет светофора и женщину с коляской на узкой дорожке, бросает извинения старушке, которую чуть не сбивает с ног. И спешит так, будто опаздывает на жизненно важную встречу.

В нужном доме нетерпеливо постукивает пальцами по дверцам лифта, думая, что надо было идти по лестнице. Медленно, слишком медленно.

После звонка в дверь, он недолго общается с мамой Акиры. Не ожидавшая его увидеть, она с полотенцем на голове и в домашнем халате внимательно выслушивает оправдания его позднего визита. А потом пожимает плечами и со словами «всего семь вечера, разве это поздно» машет в сторону коридора, мол, Акира в своей комнате, как всегда.

У двери он медлит, сомневаясь, стоит ли стучать. Мало ли чем там Куними занимается, не все время же он за уроками сидит. Волна жара приливает к лицу от всяких мыслей, и Киндаичи встряхивает головой. Может, он там болтает по телефону или в игрушку играет в конце концов. Его комната — делает, что хочет.

В итоге все же приходит к выводу, что нужно постучать. Очень тихо. Захочет — услышит, не захочет — ну, тогда можно будет без обмана сказать «Я стучал вообще-то!».

Он стучит слишком громко. И с досадой морщится. Другого можно было и не ожидать, когда твои руки настолько большие и сильно дрожат.

А ответа нет. Киндаичи прислушивается, из-за двери не слышно никаких звуков, весь дом укрыт тишиной. Он помнит, как пару лет назад сестра Акиры еще жила здесь, можно было услышать ее музыку или слишком громкий разговор по телефону, она часто гудела феном и слишком громко хлопала дверями. Акира раздраженно просил ее быть потише, а она лениво отмахивалась — точно таким же жестом, как брат. Этот изящный взмах руки Акиры Киндаичи безумно любит.

Он осторожно нажимает на ручку и приоткрывает дверь.

Тусклый и густой желтый свет заливает комнату. В абсолютном хаосе из одеял, книг, дисков, старых игрушек и мусора трудно сразу разглядеть Куними. У Киндаичи рябит в глазах, он моргает и оглядывается, осторожно прикрывая за собой дверь.

— Привет, — говорит он, а потом видит Куними за столом и прикусывает губу, сразу притихая.

Лежа головой на тетради, Куними спит. Широкие острые плечи мерно приподнимаются в такт редкому дыханию, пряди волос падают на бледное усталое лицо. Киндаичи замирает, держа руки в дюйме от спины в светлой футболке, ладони жжет и покалывает от желания прикоснуться. Он почти задевает ткань кончиками пальцев, и отдергивает руки.

Еще немного постояв в растерянности, Киндаичи замечает скомканный на кровати плед. Расправляет его и снова замирает, подняв глаза к потолку. Тонкие, хрупкие чувства накатывают волнами и накрывают с головой. Приступ нежности такой внезапный, что он не дышит несколько секунд, а только кусает губы и борется с желанием сгрести Куними в охапку, прижать к себе, теплого и податливого, и отнести в кровать.

Утром у него будет болеть шея. И руки, и спина. И будут ныть колени. Киндаичи знает это чувство, когда засыпаешь в наудобной позе. Даже спать в автобусе лучше, чем за столом.

Он накрывает Куними сложенным пледом и позволяет себе погладить его по спине.

Какое-то время он бродит по комнате, собирает фантики от батончиков и коробочки из-под йогуртов, складывает книги и учебники в аккуратные стопки, приводит в порядок постель. Комната Куними напоминает свалку всегда. Сколько они дружат, здесь всегда все разбросано и свалено вперемешку. Когда Киндаичи начинает испытывать странную любовь к этому странному уюту, он не знает. Однако так и есть — ему здесь хорошо.

Подтянув к столу маленький пуфик на колесиках — в детстве предполагалось, что он будет на нем помещаться и взрослым, — Киндаичи с трудом устраивается на нем, как на жердочке, и опускает голову на сложенные руки рядом с Куними.

И подстраивается под ровное дыхание. А теплое чувство ласково окатывает его с головы до ног. Никакой обиды больше нет, он пытается понять, за что именно обижался на Акиру, и все те причины кажутся глупыми. Правда, не может быть, чтобы он мог так подумать о Куними.

Невольно вспоминается встреча с Кагеямой сегодня днем — это было пару часов назад? невозможно! — и его размеренные, методичные тренировки. Черная куртка с маленьким японским флагом слева на груди. Ухоженные руки под перчатками. Дыхание на счет после пробежки. Как список необходимых дел, забитый на подсознательном уровне. Успех, построенный на литрах пролитого пота и годах потраченного времени.

Кагеяма, наверное, даже не верит в удачу.

На столе Куними нет свободного места, все занято раскрытыми учебниками с загнутыми уголками страниц и клочками тетрадных листов, грязно исписанных заметками. Киндаичи задумчиво всматривается в острый беглый почерк, где иероглифы наползают один на другой. Куними как будто бы работал урывками — хватал то один предмет, то другой, то пытался сосредоточиться надолго и заставлял себя не прерываться.

Он слишком много учится.

А Киндаичи слишком много ищет себя.

«Ты обязательно поступишь туда, куда хочешь» — мысленно говорит Киндаичи, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, касаясь плавной линии подбородка. «А я обязательно буду играть в волейбол» — добавляет он для равновесия счастья между ними. Улыбается и невесомо целует выступающую косточку на локте. Может быть, если получится, они будут вместе, на пути к своим целям.

Он где-то слышал, что так бывает. То ли в фильме, то ли Мацукава когда-то рассказывал про своих знакомых.

Тяжелый вздох заставляет резко моргнуть, и он замечает, что Куними уже не спит, а тяжело смотрит из-под ресниц.

— Зачем ты пришел? — сонно и грубо спрашивает он. Киндаичи думает, что он, наверное, мог бы отдать весь мир за мягкие волны с резкими щербинками в его голосе.

— Соскучился, — неловко улыбается он в ответ. Он знает эту злость, она не настоящая, Куними так злится, когда устает или что-то ему надоедает. Или когда все идет не так, как он планировал. Киндаичи может развеять эту злость за секунду.

— Ужасно, — и теперь в тяжелом вздохе только бесконечная усталость.

— Пойдем спать?

Они долго и сладко потягиваются под бормотание о том, что Куними не собирается доставать футон, если Киндаичи хочет, сам пусть тащит его из прихожей, он вообще не помнит, куда мама его засунула после прошлого раза, и, если Киндаичи сейчас собирается идти в душ, там, или чистить зубы, то может сразу валить домой, он не собирается его ждать.

— Я после тренировки и воняю, — равнодушно замечает Киндаичи, пытаясь одновременно набрать маме сообщение одной рукой, а другой расстелить кровать.

— Хочешь знать, насколько мне плевать?

— Да?

— Вот настолько, — он стягивает футболку, падает на кровать, хватает его за руку, заставляя лечь рядом прямо в одежде, и сразу закидывает на него ногу. Горячей щекой прижимается к груди, обхватывает поперек торса, щекоча пальцами по ребрам. И замирает, как будто тут же проваливает в сон.

Киндаичи мерзко жарко и до мелких искорок по позвоночнику хорошо. В конце концов завтра им не надо в школу, а больше никаких дел у них нет. Он терпит липкую влажность одежды на шее и в подмышках, обнимает Куними, широко накрывая ладонью спину и старается заснуть.

Им обоим нужен отдых. Такой, когда посылаешь все к черту и просто ничего не делаешь.

Последнее, что Киндаичи думает перед тем, как медленно, через силу, провалиться в черный сон, это то, что, наверное, Куними так же сильно постоянно хочется проводить с ним время. У него просто намного больше упорства и силы воли, чем он обычно показывает. Невероятный скрытный потрясающий парень. Киндаичи касается губами его макушки, и только тогда больше ни одна мысль не всплывает в его голове до самого утра.

***

Перевернувшись в кровати, Киндаичи невольно улыбается сообщениям на экране. Сверху слышно, как брат играет в игру не телефоне со звуком, и даже под звуки взрывов и криков сообщения Куними выглядят милыми. И не только милыми. 

> Nimi: могу предложить массаж после тренировки, если хочешь (13:23)
> 
> Yuu: Как я могу отказать твоим рукам на мне?.. (13:24)
> 
> Nimi: но знаешь только при условии что на тебе не будет одежды (13:25)  
>  Nimi: ты же понимаешь что она будет мешать (13:25)
> 
> Yuu: Ну разумеется (13:25)

Киндаичи прячет взгляд, как будто кто-то может видеть, чем они тут с Куними занимаются. А ведь это всего лишь переписка. Может быть, да, не такая уж и невинная, однако это все еще просто слова. И Аято слишком увлечен своей игрой.

Жар с лица расходится на шею и кончики ушей. Он чувствует, что возбужден этим разговором. И это до ужаса неловко и приятно, хоть кричи в подушки от переполняющих чувств. Если бы он сначала знал, куда зайдет простое обсуждение сериала, который они начали смотреть в начале каникул, то сразу ушел бы в ванную.

А теперь приходится осторожно потираться пахом о простыни, стараясь не выдать себя. И каждую минуту, постоянно приходится напоминать себе, что наверху валяется младший брат. Ютаро тут не один. К величайшему сожалению.

> Nimi: после массажа я бы еще пожалуй поцеловал бы тебя (13:30)
> 
> Yuu: О, всего лишь? Я понимаю, тебе нравится целоваться, но… это все?.. (13:31)
> 
> Nimi: ну я просто еще не уточнил куда бы был этот поцелуй (13:31)
> 
> Yuu: Омг нет, не надо! Ты хочешь чтобы я умер здесь от смущения?! (13:32)

Следующее сообщение приходит почти сразу, будто Куними написал его и только ждал ответа Киндаичи, чтобы отправить. Он его не читает. Блокирует экран, прячет телефон под подушку и закрывает лицо руками. Невозможно выдержать бесстыдство этого парня.

Долго он держаться не может. Все равно открывает диалог и читает сообщение. Задерживает дыхание и позволяет себе немного представить губы Куними, его руки, взгляд, тело, голос. Трудно поверить, что он может получить всего Куними почти в любой день, стоит лишь позвонить и спросить, не хочет ли он встретиться.

> Yuu: Пойдем гулять? (13:44)
> 
> Nimi: только не сейчас (13:46)  
>  Nimi: давай часа через два (13:46)
> 
> Yuu: Почему? (13:47)
> 
> Nimi: поспать хочу (13:49)

Киндаичи соглашается. Куними только позволь — он будет спать три раза в день по восемь часов. Они переписываются с самого утра. За все это время сам Киндаичи вставал в постели раза три — сходить в туалет, кинуть в брата мягкой игрушкой и стащить с кухни пачку печенья. Удивительно, что он сам не уснул, утопая в безделье.

Размышляя, чем заняться, пока Куними отдыхает, он вспоминает, что в чат команды кто-то кидал ссылку на трансляцию игр национальных. Уже должен идти полуфинал, скорее всего, можно попасть на неплохой матч.

— О, Итачияма! — на звук свистков и удара мячей сверху выглядывает Аято.

— И Карасуно, — удивленно замечает Ютаро, когда, приглядевшись, узнает рыжую макушку под сеткой.

Две партии подряд они препираются, делают ставки и стараются перекричать друг друга, болея за разные команды. Ютаро преследует бледная зависть и мысли, что при чуть большей удаче и упорстве он мог стоять на этой площадке вместо Ямагучи. Со своей командой. Гораздо больше этого его съедает восхищение, яркое и непостижимое, нечто вроде «Вау, Аято посмотри какой пас, этот же парень пасовал мне три года назад! Да смотрит ты, вот, видел? И на подачу его посмотри!»

С другой стороны, он сможет покорить другие, более взрослые турниры. А сейчас смотреть и впитывать техники тех, кто оказался более успешен. А потом он еще и сполна насладится своими свободными каникулами.

Гулять они с Куними выбираются уже вечером. Солнце падает за горизонт, и небо становится глубокого цвета индиго. Центральные улицы расцветают огоньками гирлянд и неоновых вывесок. Они выходят из автобуса на широкой центральной улице и сразу ныряют в шумную сияющую толпу.

Киндаичи тянет бродить вдоль широких дорог, мимо дорогих магазинов и баров. То оглядываясь вокруг, то ловя разноцветные блики на лице Куними, он болтает о волейболе и планах на выходные. Ловит короткое прикосновение к ладони, сжимает кончики пальцев Куними и берет его за руку.

В одной из кофеен Куними долго рассматривает меню, написанное мелом на доске, и угощает Киндаичи огромным стаканчиком капучино. Они делят его на двоих, а потом долго целуются, шагнув в тень между домами. Маленькие улочки уводят их дальше, в менее людные места, где можно целоваться и не бояться осуждающих взглядов. Примерно этим они занимаются.

Киндаичи всегда боится выглядеть настойчивым и давить на Куними, а тот не боится ничего. Он решительный. Большинство поцелуев случаются по его инициативе — Киндаичи не сопротивляется, ему нравится, и все же он сильно удивлен, каким притягательным и жадным может быть Куними.

В какой-то момент они снова останавливаются. Под яркой вывеской ночного клуба среди подвыпившей молодежи. Рука Куними в его руке, пальцы переплетены, они прижимаются друг к другу, дыша одним воздухом на двоих, и целуются. Долго и сладко. Вдыхают. А потом коротко и ласково — улыбками.

Они влюблены, счастливы и беззаботны, впереди у них есть все, что они захотят, весь мир. Киндаичи думает, будет ли так еще хоть когда-нибудь, и отвечает себе, что вот это особенное чувство свободы с ними последний раз. Дальше они станут взрослыми и все будет иначе. Надо наслаждаться последней зимой.

В одном из дворов уже по пути домой Куними останавливается чуть впереди, расправляет плечи и поднимает голову к небу, откуда падает долгожданный снег. И что-то в его виде вызывает у Киндаичи бешеную бурю в груди. Все возможные теплые чувства прокатывается от спины до кончиков пальцев, вихрем поднимаются из легких к горлу и замирают так, невысказанные.

Он не может противиться порывистому желанию — подходит к Куними, обнимает со спины и приподнимает на землей, склоняясь над ухом, чтобы сказать кое-что по секрету. Но земля предательски уходит из-под ног, и они летят в тонкий сугроб. Земля под периной снега жестко встречает падение. Куними фыркает и ругается сквозь смех, Киндаичи шипит от боли в ушибленном бедре.

Они ложатся на спину, не рядом, на расстоянии, касаясь только кончиками пальцев, и широкими махами рук и ног делают снежных ангелов. А потом Куними, весь в налипших комках снега, привстает на локтях, внимательно смотрит на Киндаичи и спрашивает:

— Так что ты хотел сказать?

— Что люблю тебя, — Киндаичи хочет зарыться в снег с головой, он ощущает, как пылает его лицо, и продолжает открыто смотреть на Акиру, словно отдавая ему всего себя.

— Иди сюда, — тихо говорит Куними, спустя несколько долгих мгновений. И Киндаичи сразу порывисто подается навстречу, ближе к лицу, ожидая поцелуй, а вместо этого оказывается в крепких объятиях.

Вокруг в небо упираются многоэтажные дома, на темном полотне неба прячутся звезды. Вокруг — никого и сотни желтых квадратиков на стенах домов. От центра детской площадки лучами расходятся протоптанные тропинки. В самые разные стороны. Как миллиарды возможностей.

Киндаичи обнимает Куними в ответ. Вот прямо сейчас, когда каждый такой день становится счастливым воспоминанием. Они способны на все.


End file.
